Classical
by LacksCommonSense
Summary: They have different taste in music, but she can sing and he needs a female lead singer. This is all headed down hill right? What is Hisana hiding? AU.
1. Farewell Long Hair

**Hey it's me again. This time my story isn't a one shot though. I don't promise how often I will update it, but I do plan on finishing it. It's rated T even though so far it probably could be rated K+ but that's only because this is just the beginning.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Bleach...if I did do you really think I would eve be writing a story on this website when I could be working on more for the series. **

* * *

Classical

Ch. 1

Rukia sat in her room. She was nervous but she felt like she had to do this. It was almost as though if she didn't she just wouldn't feel like herself. Picking up the scissors Rukia looked at herself in her vanity's mirror.

Rukia Kuchiki was a very beautiful girl at the age of fifteen. She had long waist length raven black hair and stunning violet eyes. She also had pale skin and was a bit small for her age. By that she meant she was only four foot ten inches. Rukia was also a very skinny girl and weighed barely ninety-nine pounds. She was often given the nicknames midget or dwarf. Rukia was a well refined young lady and didn't lose her temper easily, but when she did the best thing to do was run and hide for a few hours. Or days. It just depended on how mad she got. Rukia was also a great piano player though she could play the guitar and drums as well.

"Well farewell long hair," Rukia murmured to her reflection as she finally took the scissors and began to chop. The problem was that once she started she had to keep going. No matter what her sister and brother-in-law would notice. But right now Rukia couldn't care less about the consequences.

Rukia finally finished chopping and looked at her hair. It was now just above her shoulders and very wavy. There was one place where she messed up her bangs. She had meant to give herself side bangs but ended up with a thick wisp of hair that was between her eyes but tended to lean more towards the left. But she liked it, it gave her some character.

"Rukia, it's time for dinner," called the voice of her older sister Hisana.

Hisana Kuchiki was eight years older than Rukia and her hair had a similar haircut to Rukia's except hers was always straightened. Rukia and Hisana looked almost exactly alike except Hisana had brown eyes and slightly tanner skin. The older girl was also a bit taller than her younger sister but not by much. Hisana was never refined unless the event called for her to be and that did happen quite a bit. The older girl loved to show emotions and her passion was music, even if she couldn't carry a note or play and instrument. She couldn't even properly tap her foot in time to the rhythm, but it didn't matter. At least not to her. Hisana was also going to be the new music teacher at Karakura High School.

Byakuya Kuchiki was Hisana's husband. He was one year older than Hisana so you can easily figure out the age difference between him and Rukia. Hisana and Byakuya had been married for four years. But they had been together since Hisana was in seventh grade. That was ten years ago. Byakuya was a very tall and pale man who made the two sisters look like ants when they stood next to him. Byakuya had long straight black hair that reach the middle of his shoulder blades and had very blue eyes. One thing that Byakuya never showed was emotions and if he for some reason ever did it was always in private. Even then the only person who saw whatever emotion it was, was Hisana. After all she was the love of his life. He was also in the hotel business and just so happened to own quite a few very successful hotels all over the country of Japan.

"I'm coming," Rukia called back to her sister before looking at herself in the mirror once more, "Here comes the moment of truth." After saying that she left the room and walked into the dining room.

Even though they were a rich family Hisana had insisted on living in a normal house. This meant no butlers, no maids, no nothing. This really didn't bother any of them since they didn't have much for their workers to do anyways. If anything the maids and such were paid for gossiping, after all the people who employed them tended to clean their own messes anyways. So instead of living in a luxurious mansion they lived in a simple two story house that had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and any other rooms that were in normal houses.

CRASH! Was the sound that was heard when Rukia showed her face to her small but loving family. Byakuya had dropped his water all over the table and Hisana ended up dropping an empty pot to the floor.

"What did you do to your hair?" Hisana exclaimed. "It looks so cute!"

Well that was unexpected. Rukia and Byakuya both choked on air at the older woman's response. But neither were really too surprised at what she said, it was always in her nature to say something like that anyways. What really surprised the two of them was the about how fast she changed from furious to overjoyed.

"I…cut it?" Rukia stated hesitantly, but it still ended up sounding more like a question.

"And why would you do that?" Byakuya asked. As usual you could hear no emotions in his voice. Not even the somewhat pleasant fake sugar coated sarcasm.

"Because you two wouldn't let me get it cut!" Rukia exclaimed rather loudly. It was unfair in her opinion. Not being able to get your own haircut. In Rukia's opinion it didn't matter that Hisana and Byakuya were her guardians after all it was her hair, she was the one who had to have it on her head all the time, not the two of them.

"Very well. Now that I look at it. It was quite unfair of us not to allow you to get your hair cut, so this will go unpunished. Just as long as this doesn't happen again," Byakuya answered before taking another sip of his water.

Rukia was so happy she could just about hug her brother-in-law but she knew that wasn't the best idea ever. Knowing Hisana was probably resisting the urge to coo over Rukia's hair, she took a seat on the left side of Byakuya who sat at the head of the table. After a few seconds Hisana sat two bowls on the table, one had meat and tomato sauce in it and the other had noodles in it. Yep it was good ole spaghetti. Hisana then took her seat on Byakuya's right. After that she began a conversation with Rukia about how her piano practice was going.

Later that night Rukia sat in her bed leaned up against the wall with her sketch book leaning up against her knees. Once again she was making an attempt to draw Chappy the Rabbit but it just wasn't working out…as usual. Hisana was a great artist where Rukia was a lousy one and Rukia excelled in music but Hisana was far from being even half bad at music. Yes she was that bad. Rukia and Hisana were just opposites in some ways like that, but oh well that's just how things were.

"Hey, you need to go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Hisana said entering Rukia's room without even so much as a warning.

"Yes Hisana," Rukia said simply before taking her sketchbook and shoving it into her pillowcase. Hisana just laughed at Rukia's actions. Her little sister was so weird. Rukia smiled slightly and climbed under the covers as Hisana left the room. After laying in bed for a few minutes that felt like hours Rukia finally fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

"Crap we're gonna be late!" Hisana yelled as she and Rukia ran down the stairs. They had both managed to over sleep by at least ten minutes, and after living with Byakuya Kuchiki for four years you would learn to panic if your timing wasn't right on the dot.

"Why didn't he wake you up when he left?" Rukia yelled. Rukia was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a purple tank top and over that she wore a simple white sweater. On her feet she wore a pair of Hisana's white converse that had roses drawn beautifully all over them. Rukia wore her hair down to show off her new cut.

"Hey left at five you dimwit!" was Hisana's oh so very mature reply. Unlike Rukia Hisana couldn't dress however she wanted. She had to look at least halfway professional. Hisana was wearing a long black skirt and a white blouse along with a pair of black flats. Her hair was in a professional looking bun.

With that said each girl grabbed a strawberry pop-tart and poured themselves some coffee in their own thermoses. After that they raced to Hisana's small red Toyota that she loved so much.

"Step on it," Rukia said in a serious tone of voice. It was supposed to sound like a spy, or at least that's what she said in her head.

"Got it," Hisana answered in the same tone of voice. With that they sped of to the school.

They arrived at Karakura High School at fifteen till eight. Most of the students were already in the room when they arrived. Because Hisana was a teacher she was really supposed to arrive around seven thirty but then again you can't change the past.

Rukia already had her schedule because the school mailed them to you about a week before school started. Also because Hisana was a teacher Rukia had come with her to the school last Friday so her locker and everything was already set up.

"You better go ahead and practice the piano. We won't tell Byakuya that you missed some of your practice this morning," Hisana said quietly to Rukia.

With that said Rukia walked over to the piano in the back corner of the room. She was glad that the other students weren't paying her any attention and were all in their own little groups. After that Rukia said down and began playing using the sheets that were already on the piano. She felt some of the students staring at her, but she chose to ignore them.

Hisana sat behind her desk going through her papers such as music sheets and the page with the students names on them. She looked over at Rukia and smiled kindly. She remembered ten years ago when Rukia first became interested in the piano. That was the morning when Hisana was walking Rukia to her first day of kindergarten and Byakuya had decided to walk with them. She remembered watching Byakuya pay close attention to the way Rukia kept playing her fingers on anything she could and write when they reached the gate to Rukia's school Byakuya had looked at her younger sister and said that she had piano fingers. That afternoon Rukia had begged her parents to get her into piano practice and she had been addicted to the instrument ever since.

After a while of practicing the bell finally rang signaling for class to begin.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one. I hope everyone liked. I plan on at least starting the second chapter tomorrow night so maybe those of you who like it won't have to wait so long. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome as long as they are meant to help my writing. Please review and join in for the next chapter.**


	2. Good Morning Music Class

**Hey this is chapter two. Anyways I was in the emergency room for about two hours with nothing to do yesterday, and I ended up doing a lot of brain storming for this chapter. Until a nurse came in with a needle. I kind of spaced out after that. You can read more of that story on my profile if you want to know about it. It's actually pretty funny. Anyways on with chapter two! Hope ya like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Bleach, but I did by a bottle at the grocery store yesterday. That doesn't count does it?...**

* * *

Just as the bell rang a tall boy with bright orange hair ran into the room.

"Am I late?" he asked huffing and bending down with his hands on his knees. It was obvious he had just ran all the way there.

"Nope, but tomorrow you might want to wake up a little bit earlier," Hisana answered the teacher with a smile. "Now my name is Hisana Kuchiki, but because I am related to one of the students in here you can just call me Hisana. Okay everyone take a seat so I can call role. Also when I call your name I want you to tell me a bit about yourself and whether or not you play an instrument. If you play an instrument and it's in this room please play us a song or something."

With that said most students went and took a seat in the chairs in the middle of the room. There were two rows, with ten in each.

"Okay, Renji Abarai," Hisana began. After that a tall boy with reddish colored hair and plenty of tattoos on his face stood up. He walked to the drums. The drums were next to the piano and as were many other instruments even though Renji couldn't name half of them.

"Hey my name is Renji and no these tattoos are not real. Sadly they're only henna. By the way I play the drums," Renji said. He began to play a catchy beat that was unfamiliar to most of the people in the room except for a small few. When he was finished everyone clapped and Hisana smiled approvingly.

"Great job Renji," Hisana said with a smile before calling out more names. "Uryuu Ishida."

"Hello. I play violin, piano, and bass," a tall boy with black hair and glasses said. It didn't take much to see that he was probably just a little bit nerdy. After he had said that he walked back to where the instruments were and played a simple country song on the violin and what must have been that same country song on the piano. When he got to the bass he played a song that seemed to be similar to the one Renji played on the drums.

"Very good Mr. Ishida. You are very musically talented. By they way are you and Renji in a band?" Hisana asked. Both boys that she had just mentioned nodded their heads. They were actually pretty surprised that she even noticed. "Very well."

"Rukia Kuchiki," Hisana called after calling a few more names. "By the way guys this is my baby sister." The class giggled slightly at this. Not in a rude way but more of wow-we-got-lucky-with-a-funny-teacher kind of way. Rukia blushed slightly.

"Thank you Hisana," Rukia said through gritted teeth. She knew the main reason Hisana said that was so the class would laugh at her and that worked just fine. "Well you all know my name now. Anyways I can play the piano, drums, and guitar."

"Rukia can sing, too," Hisana boasted loudly knowing her sister wouldn't say it. Rukia chose to ignore her sister's comment though and went and sat down at the piano. She played "Concrete Angel" and after that she went to the drums and played something she had made up the other day and the whole class had to admit it did sound pretty good. When she was finished with the drums she picked up a guitar and began playing a song on it that obviously went with the one she played on the drums. When she was finished she took her seat once again and waited for Hisana to finish calling names.

"Thanks Rukia. Now Ichigo Kurosaki. Show us what you can do," Hisana said.

"I play the guitar and that's about it," said the boy with the bright orange hair. After he said that he picked up the guitar Rukia had been playing played a song that went with Renji's and Uryuu's.

"Wow. So now I know who's in the band," Hisana said with a smile before continuing to call names. After a few more names she quit and looked at her class. "Now because this is the first day I'm going to let you all have a free day. And for those of you who are in the band you may practice if you like. Rukia can you come up here real quick?"

"What is it Hisana?" Rukia asked as she stood in front of her sister's desk.

"Did I tell you that you're not going to be able to have piano practice here after school?"

"No. Why wouldn't I?" Rukia asked suspiciously. Hisana was just so confusing sometimes.

"The other night I got a call from the principal asking if I would be able to let a small group of students use my classroom for band practice from three thirty until five. I said yes," Hisana answered Rukia as though it was as easy as saying hello.

"What but where am I supposed to practice. We don't have a piano at the house. And we all know Byakuya would get mad if I don't get practice at some point or another," Rukia said in an annoyed voice.

"Don't worry. Remember that little bookstore I showed you?" Hisana asked. Rukia nodded signaling for her to continue. "Well there is this American woman who own the shop. Her name is Josie. Anyways she has agreed to let you use the piano in her backroom as long as you help out at her shop from eight till twelve Saturday morning and twelve till four Sunday afternoon. Sound good?"

"Yeah I guess," Rukia answered before walking over to the piano and began practicing.

"Hey Ichigo we still need a lead singer. What are we going to do?" Renji asked. Him, Ichigo, and Uryuu were all sitting a circle in a corner of the room. They were talking about band business.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Hisana how well Rukia can sing?" Ichigo suggested.

"Maybe. But are you sure we need a girl in the band. I mean what if she makes all of our songs girly?" Uryuu asked trying to be realistic but knew he sounded like a real negative Nelly.

"We kick her out of course," Renji stated rather loudly.

"Must you really be so loud?" questioned the boy in glasses.

"Must you really sound so stuck up?" Renji mimicked his tone.

"Shut up both of you. I'll go ask the teacher," Ichigo said before he heard piano music playing softly but loudly. He turned his head and saw Rukia playing her eyes were closed and didn't even appear that she was playing to music that was on the sheets. She was probably playing something that she had played so many times it was just natural. That was how Ichigo believed music should be. Natural. Not stiff and boring, but fun, like you actually like it. "Um Hisana?"

"Yes?" the teacher answered. She noticed that it was probably weird for him to be calling a teacher by her first name but she chose to ignore it and wait for him to continue.

"How well can Rukia sing?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I don't know a whole lot about music but I know enough so that I can honestly say that she is a very great singer," Hisana answered truthfully. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well my band needs a lead singer and I thought maybe she might be it?" Ichigo almost questioned.

"Okey dokey. I'll call her in during lunch and get her to sing. I'll leave the door cracked so that you guys can listen without her knowing," Hisana set the whole thing up rather quickly. Ichigo just nodded as she went to go tell Rukia something. He then went back to his friends.

"We have to be here at lunch time," Ichigo answered before yawning.

"Ok."

"Why were you almost late anyways?" Renji asked noticing his friend was pretty tired.

"Stayed up too late. Then Dad didn't give me a wake up call because he had to go to work early. Something about a kid with really bad ear infection."

Both of his friends muttered "oh's" showing that they understood. After that the three of them just talked about their summer vacations until the bell rang.

Sadly the best first period music class had to come to an end. At least for the day.

* * *

**Hey everyone if you made it to the end of this chapter I thank you very much. If you didn't I don't blame you it sucked. Anyways please comment and tell me what you think. I won't cry so don't hold back. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Straddling Strawberries?

**Hey well here's chapter three. It took a bit longer to post than chapter two did mostly because I was lazy but oh well at least I updated. Anyways I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Damn it. Why did Hisana want to see me during lunch?" Rukia asked herself out loud as she walked into her sister's music room. Every other kid she met and even the ones she hadn't were headed to lunch this very second. "Ugh. She better have a damn good reason for this. All I had for breakfast was a stupid pop-tart and cup of coffee, and I'm hungry as hell."

"You know," Hisana began, startling Rukia who didn't even realize her sister had heard every word she had said. "Talking to yourself is one of the first signs that you're going insane. Maybe I should take Byakuya's advice and send you to a shrink," Hisana muttered that last part to herself. "Besides, Rukia, how would you know whether or not hell gets hungry?"

"I don't know. It was just an analogy…I think," Rukia muttered that last part to herself. "So why did you want to see me anyways?"

"I wrote a song and wanted you to sing it for me real quick."

"What?"

"I said I-" Hisana began before Rukia cut her off.

"I know what you said but why did you want me to come in here during my lunch period just to sing a song that I could sing tonight?" Rukia asked. She was beyond annoyed now.

"I just couldn't wait, duh," Hisana answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Rukia just sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay hand me the song," Rukia said and held her hand out. Hisana then walked over to her desk and picked up a piece of paper. She handed it to Rukia. Rukia scanned over the paper before sweat dropping and looking at her sister. "Hisana this is "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Somebody else has already written this song, and you've heard me sing it a million times."

"Oh. I was wondering why that song sounded familiar," Hisana answered with a giggle. _I love playing dumb, _she thought to herself.

"Whatever. Do I really have to sing it?"

"Yes now hurry up and do so before I decide to give you an F."

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe…I don't know. But you don't want to wait and find out," Hisana answered with a smirk. _Blackmailing Rukia is almost as fun is playing dumb, _Hisana thought to herself.

"Fine."

"Wow Hisana is strange," Renji muttered as they watched the exchange between the two sisters.

"Ya got that right," Ichigo answered. "So do you think she's ever gonna start singing?"

"I don't know. They're taking forever," the redhead answered his friend.

"Will you two be patient and shut up," Uryuu muttered to the his two friends. Sometimes he really had to stop and wonder why the three of them were such close friends. Not to mention in a band together. He was surprised they were all still alive considering who violent their arguments always ended up being.

Currently the three of them were standing outside of the music classroom peering through the cracked door. Hisana knew they were there and more than likely Rukia didn't. So they really needed to be quiet so that the shorter girl wouldn't hear.

"Oh shut up. It's not as if Hisana doesn't know we are here. It was her plan after all," Ichigo answered, before muttering something about the two sister's being elves in disguise who were trying to figure out who at the school was naughty and who was nice. This caused Renji to start laughing and Uryuu to chuckle just a little bit. They had somehow managed to forget their argument.

"Fine," They heard Rukia say. This caused them to turn their attention back to what was going on in the music room. They heard the girl let out an annoyed sigh before she began to sing, "Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are, Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are!"

"Thanks Rukia, " they heard Hisana say. "Okay boys you can come in now."

The three boys were still slightly mesmerized by Rukia's voice so when they walked in they looked as though they were in some sort of daze.

"Hisana," Rukia said in a threatening voice, "What's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough. And don't you use that tone with me," Hisana scolded her younger sister. Rukia scoffed. "Anyways boys, what did ya think?"

"It was very good. Rukia we would be honored if you would be in our band," Uryuu said to the now slightly shocked girl.

"Why would you want me to be in your band?"

"We need a singer. Ichigo can sing and all but his voice just don't sound right for some of the songs, plus a few of them are duets," Renji answered.

"What if I don't want to be in your band?" Rukia asked. By now she was scowling after having finally realized she had been set up.

"Get that look off your face. Besides I think you want to be in our band. You're probably just pissed that we set you up," Ichigo told her. He knew he had guessed right when he saw the surprised look on her face.

"You could be wrong. Besides why can't Renji or Uryuu sing?" Rukia questioned. She had wiped that look off her face so fast Ichigo was no longer sure whether or not he was right.

"We can't carry a note at all," Renji answered for himself and his friend.

"Fine I'll be in your band," Rukia said after a few seconds of thinking. "As long as we don't have to miss lunch again."

"Fine. Lets go eat," Renji said rubbing his stomach and speaking in a way that said he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"You're a pig," Uryuu muttered. Renji growled at him.

"Guys shut up," Ichigo said to his friends before turning to Rukia. "The lunch line is probably closed by now, so I think we'll all just skip lunch."

"Oh no you guys don't," Hisana said. _Hisana to the rescue! _she thought in her head. "Just go raid my mini fridge behind my desk. You can eat lunch in here. I ate last period."

"Thanks Hisana!" Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji yelled together before racing to the fridge and digging through it. Uryuu said a polite thank you before walking over to the mini fridge where the pigs were currently grabbing everything they could hold.

"Let go of the strawberries!" Rukia suddenly yelled at Ichigo. By now everyone else had already grabbed everything they wanted, so it was just the two of them fighting over a bag of strawberries. Ichigo had them in his hands and was standing up holding the bags at height Rukia just couldn't reach. Rukia kept jumping up and reaching for them. It was a very comical scene. They others weren't very amused. They just thought they looked like a pair of five year olds fighting over a shovel in a sand box.

"No," Ichigo answered.

"Give me the damn strawberries! You can take the stupid carrots you carrot head!" Rukia yelled. It was an oh so mature reply.

"Nuh-uh," Ichigo replied.

"Hand them over. I'm a growing girl!" Rukia said. Thinking she had finally come up with a mature and reply. It backfired just a little bit.

"Well I'm bigger than you so I need more food," Ichigo answered. After saying that he was tackled and the next thing he knew there was a smug midget straddling him while sticking a strawberry in her mouth.

"I win," she answered. Rukia seemed to not have noticed the position she was in as she happily ate the strawberries while the surprised boy just stared at her. He was surprised she had the strawberries and even more surprised at the way they were sitting. He blushed. "Hey why are you blushing?"

"You're sitting on me you stupid midget!" Ichigo yelled blushing even worse. This caused Rukia to start blushing as she took in what was said. Suddenly there was a clicking sound and a flash. Both teens turned and saw Hisana with a camera she had taken out of her purse and Renji had his phone out taking pictures and more than likely sending them to students of the school. Uryuu looked as bored as ever. Rukia quickly jumped off of Ichigo, she was suddenly glad she had opted not to wear a skirt that day. That would have caused some problems.

"Whatever lets just eat," Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck. He and Rukia were both still slightly flustered. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. Deciding that Hisana was a pretty cool teacher he decided to ask her a question, "Can I use my phone in here?"

"Yeah, just go to that corner over there and if another teacher comes in make sure you don't let them see it," Hisana said before walking back to her desk to look through her pictures. Ichigo nodded his thanks.

"What's it say?" Rukia asked curiously when the four of them sat down with the lunches they had taken from Hisana.

"None of your business. Quit being nosey," Ichigo answered. Before opening his phone and reading it. "Renji you sent the damn picture to Tatsuki!"

"Yeah. So? What's your point?" Renji answered. Ichigo was too busy with glaring at Renji so he didn't notice Uryuu taking the phone and glancing at the message before handing it to Rukia. He knew she would probably want to see the message.

_Wow Ichigo apparently you and Rukia r pretty close? ;) _The message read. Rukia wondered how the girl knew her name. After a second it clicked. Tatsuki was that girl who sat next to her in History. By now Rukia was pretty sure that Renji had sent the picture to everyone in tenth grade who had a cell phone and those people had sent or at least shown the picture to people in other grades.

_Well this is great. My first day and people already think that me and Ichigo are together, _Rukia thought to herself. She groaned. After a second she spaced out and accidentally put Ichigo's phone in her pocket. At that second the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Well at least she had had a little bit to eat.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly unless you count people continually asking her if she and Ichigo were dating. Also every time Rukia would pass Hisana in the hallways Hisana would always whisper in her ear, "Are you gonna straddle Ichigo again later?" That really didn't help. Hisana was so annoying.

Finally the last bell rang. _Finally. Now time for piano practice._

* * *

**Yay! I finally put a somewhat IchiRuki moment in here! This chapter was lots of fun to writes! Anyways please comment and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Returning His Phone

**Hey. I'm back again with chapter four this time. Anyways thanks for all of the reviews and I had a question about who started the rumors. Well I'm going to answer it real quick incase anybody else is wondering. Renji took pictures and sent them to a lot of people and because this is high school things like these just spread fast and become rumors because everyone has their own version of what happened. **

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly still don't own Bleach and I doubt I ever will. **

* * *

The bookstore wasn't too far from the school. Maybe a mile at the most. So Rukia could easily walk and not bug Hisana or anybody else for a ride. This was a good thing, that way Hisana wouldn't be interrupted from her job and because it was her first day at school it wouldn't be embarrassing by asking a stranger for a ride.

When Rukia arrived at the bookstore she walked inside and saw tons of books. The were many shelves possibly ten, maybe more. Everyone of them were at least twice her size and were filled with books. There were a few empty spaces that signaled a book had just been bought. Near the back of the store there was a simple counter but it had a few different kinds of candies. There was also a lady sitting behind the counter.

She looked like she was twenty-five at the oldest and had long curly brown hair that was in a half ponytail and from the way it looked she had green eyes. Rukia couldn't see her whole outfit but she was wearing a Paramore band T-shirt.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" Rukia asked as she stood at the counter.

"Yes?" she asked.

"My sister said I was supposed to practice piano here in the afternoons. She said I should just talk to the owner," Rukia said sweetly.

"Oh so you're Rukia. Well I'm Josie. The owner. I'm very glad you came. Please follow me," Josie said. After that she walked from behind the counter and towards a door not too far from it. Rukia was surprised that this was Josie, and the owner, no less. Rukia had been expecting the owner to be some forty to sixty year old woman who had a cat sitting on her desk with a cup of coffee. This was a pretty nice surprise. "This is the back room and you know you're here to practice piano. Also if you need anything please tell me and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Rukia said. She then found the courage to ask another question, "Are you really the owner?"

Josie just laughed a little bit. It was almost like she expected that question at some point or another. "Yes. I inherited it about five years ago when my mom passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rukia answered not really knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry it's not your fault," Josie answered kindly before leaving the room. After that Rukia sat at the piano and began working on her scales before moving on to simple songs and making her way up to harder, more complex songs.

After a while Rukia felt something vibrate in her pocket.

"Oh shit," she muttered, just realizing she still had Ichigo's phone. The phone kept vibrating. It was a call. Rukia went against her better judgment and answered it. She forgot to look at the color I.D.

"Hello?" Rukia said.

"Hey Ichi-Wait a minute you're not Ichigo," the person said. "Who are you? And why do you have my brothers phone?"

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, and I borrowed your brother's phone earlier so I could make an important phone call. We both forgot I had it because the bell rang and I accidentally put it in my pocket," Rukia answered. She decided not to tell Ichigo's sisters that she had sat on her brother and that there had been a picture taken of the two of them. Some things were just better left unknown.

"Oh. I'm Yuzu. Do you know where my Ichi-nee might be?" Yuzu asked calmly.

"I might. Do you know what time it is?"

"A little after four."

"Okay he's still at the school. I'll bring his phone to him. So what did you need. I can give him a message if you like," Rukia said kindly.

"Oh. Thank you. Please tell him that he needs to pick up groceries on the way home. He knows what to get," Yuzu answered.

"Okay. Bye," Rukia said before hanging up. After that she put the phone back in her pocket and grabbing her bag. When she was back in the main room of the store she saw Josie helping a customer check out. "Hey Josie I have to leave early. I forgot to give something I borrowed back from a friend. Thanks for letting me practice here."

"Your welcome and be careful," Josie called back.

"I will," Rukia answered before thinking _Wow I have a new friend and she's nearly ten years older than me. _

After that Rukia walked back to the school. On the way there she thought about how stupid she was for letting herself forgot she was holding somebody else's phone. It was probably the dumbest thing she had ever done. Actually scratch that. She had straddled Ichigo after all. The phone thing was just in second place. When Rukia reached the school she went in stopped at the music room. Inside she heard them playing a song and pretty soon she heard singing. She assumed it was Ichigo. After all the other two said the couldn't sing. Rukia decided to stay outside the door and listen for a second.

Breathing deeply, walking backwards,finding strength to call and ask herRollercoaster favorite ride,let me kiss you one last timeLeave me standing here, act like I'm not aroundThe coast will probably never clear, can I please go home nowI had that dream about you againWhere I wait outside until you let me in,and there I stay

Rukia noticed that his voice went very well with this song. She decided she liked it. She just wouldn't tell him. At least not yet.

Lay beside me and listen at the wall, we'll keep on lying until the summer comesI had that dream about you again, where you drive my car right off the fucking cliffAnd now I'm breathing deeply, walking backwards,finding strength to call and ask her,Rollercoaster favorite ride,let me kiss you one last timeMake me promise that I will never tell,all I remember is the way her bedroom smelledI had that dream about you again,where I wait outside until you let me inAnd now I'm breathing deeply, walking backwards,finding strength to call and ask herRollercoaster favorite ride,let me kiss you one last time good night Good night

After that the song was finished. Rukia chose that moment to enter before she heard him speak.

"Damn it. Where the hell did I put my damn phone?" Ichigo asked himself. His friends still heard.

"You lost it again?" Renji asked. He didn't sound surprised. It almost seemed like this happened to them all the time. Ichigo just grunted his response.

"You really need to learn to keep up with your junk," Uryuu answered before pushing his glasses back up higher on his nose.

"Shut up," Ichigo replied before digging through his pockets and backpack one last time.

"Hey strawberry, looking for this?" Rukia questioned. He was in the middle of pulling a few large books from his backpack. He looked up and saw Rukia holding his black cell phone.

"Did you steal that midget?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"No I forgot I had it in my pocket," Rukia answered truthfully. She decided she would ignore the midget comment for now.

"Oh. What did you do to it?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh nothing really. I just went through your text messages and then I deleted all of your numbers," Rukia answered. Rukia sounded very serious like she really did that. Ichigo believed her.

"You what?" he asked.

"I'm kidding you idiot," Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. Rukia tossed him the phone which he caught skillfully.

"I just remembered something. Rukia you are now a part of the band. So why weren't you at practice today?" Uryuu asked curiously.

"I have piano practice after school."

"Well skip it," Renji suggested.

"Can't. My brother-in-law won't be very happy, besides I don't want to miss any practice," Rukia answered.

"Then we could make a schedule," Uryuu suggested. "For practices."

"That's good," Renji said.

"Yeah. Okay so on Mondays and Wednesdays Rukia can do her piano and the three of us can have our own practices. Then on Tuesdays and Thursdays all four of us can have practice," Ichigo said before puffing his chest out proudly.

"He dumbass you forget one day," Rukia said.

"What day?" Ichigo asked. Still to proud to notice his mistake.

"Friday! What are we gonna do on Friday?" Rukia yelled. For some reason Ichigo was making her yell a lot more the she normally did. And that was saying something. Normally she was calm, cool, and collected. Her three favorite C's or maybe they were Byakuya's.

"Free day!" Renji exclaimed. The others all nodded as if to say "that could work."

"Okay. It's settled then," Rukia said before Hisana entered the room.

"Oh. Hey Rukia. Josie called. So I figured you would be here," Hisana said. She was carrying a stack of papers. "Well it's five. Time for us all to go home."

Everybody nodded and headed to their destinations.

* * *

**Wow this story is slow. Sorry about that. Anyways please review and tell me what you think**


	5. First Practice

**Hey I just posted chapter four yesterday. But one of my friends read my story and begged me to get the next chapter posted so Nikki be happy! Anyways I hope you like it. **

* * *

Rukia sat at the piano the next day. The bell was going to ring in just a few minutes and she still couldn't remember the last few minutes of the song she was supposed to be practicing. It was a simple song that she had memorized long ago, but she was distracted. It was probably from the events that happened at dinner last night.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Rukia sat in the living room with Byakuya and Hisana. They were all watching America's Funniest Home Videos. Rukia and Hisana were both laughing like crazy and you could tell even Byakuya was fighting to hide the smirk that was threatening his face. _

"_Oh yeah, Byakuya I took some pictures of some of my classes and printed them out earlier. Wanna see 'em?" Hisana asked when the show took a commercial break. _

"_Yes," Byakuya replied simply. Rukia paled slightly because she had a feeling Hisana was going to show him the picture of Rukia sitting on top of Ichigo. She had a feeling she was going to get a lecture for that one. Sometimes Hisana just didn't understand the consequences of her actions. Hisana left the room and came back with large pile of photos. _

_She showed them to Byakuya and explained what was going on. She then reached the dreaded picture…_

"_And I took this one when Rukia tackled Ichigo because she was trying to get strawberries. It was so funny. Don't they just look so cute together?"_

"_Rukia, please explain why you were sitting on this boy," her brother-in-law ordered. Rukia nodded._

"_It's just like Hisana said we were fighting over a bag of strawberries. He's a lot taller than me and he was holding them above his head so I had to tackle him to get them," Rukia explained._

"_Did you think before you acted?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Well if you had thought, you would have remembered there are several places you could have kicked him and he would have crouched down. Such as the back of the knees or more private areas and then you easily would have been able to get your strawberries. Remember that next time," Byakuya said before turning back to the show. Rukia nodded and Hisana just giggled. After that they all finished their show and then went to bed. _

_**~End Flashback~**_

The bell rang and everyone went back to their seats.

"Okay it's time to call role," Hisana said before doing so. "Okay class. Yesterday I took some pictures without most of you knowing and we're going to find or think of songs that might go with them. We're going to try to mostly stick to Disney movie sound tracks."

A lot of the students ooh-ed but nobody complained. Most of them thought this actually thought this sounded like a fun idea. They went through tons of pictures and sometimes when everyone recognized the song somebody had decided went with that picture some brave soul would start singing parts of that song.

Finally they reached the picture of Ichigo and Rukia. Quite a few not so appropriate remarks flew around the room and a few of the girls even awed. Hisana just laughed and smiled.

"Okay. Here's the last picture who can tell me the name of a song that could go with this?" Hisana asked. Three hands shot up. One was Renji, the other Uryuu, and the last one was a girl Rukia didn't recognize.

"Okay Renji you first," Hisana said.

"I chose 'Something There' from Beauty and the Beast," Renji answered. Everyone including Rukia was slightly surprised Renji even knew what Disney was, much less Beauty and the Beast.

"Explain."

"Ichigo acts like a beast a lot of the time. He's loud and gets into lots of fights so he fit's the role of the beast. Then Rukia is very pretty and at least tries to put of with him, or at least she did yesterday. Rukia is also a pretty girl, so she fit's the role of Belle. And something there just seemed like the right song," Renji said. Everyone was slightly surprised by his response. They never really expected him to say something like that. Renji noticed their stares. "Hey! I'm not that dumb."

"Thank you Renji. Okay Uryuu. Your turn," Hisana said pointing to the next person.

"I chose 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' from The Lion King," Uryuu answered. A few people nodded in agreement.

"Explain."

"In that movie Nala continually pins Simba and this picture represents that. Also the last time Nala pins him is right before that song comes on, so it just seemed to fit," Uryuu explained simply.

"Good job. Thank you. Okay Sango your song please," Hisana said looking at a girl with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Okay. I chose 'Whole New World' from Aladdin," Sango answered.

"Please explain."

"Well I chose this song because the situation is pretty similar to the one in Aladdin. After all the Kuchiki's are a pretty rich family so that makes Rukia somewhat like Jasmine. The Kurosaki's aren't really rich but they're not poor either. So their from two different worlds and they show each other a 'Whole New World,'" Sango finished explaining. A few people laughed as a form of encouragement.

"Ok. We have three choice's now everyone but Ichigo and Rukia get to vote on the song," Hisana said with a smile. She wasn't expecting more than one song for this picture so getting three was a very pleasant surprise in her opinion. "Renji's song." Four people raised their hands for this song. "Uryuu's song." Three people raised their hands for this song. "Okay so now we have Sango's song." Seven people raised their hands for this song. "Okay looks like whole new world is the winner."

After that the bell rang.

**~Lunch~**

Rukia walked to lunch later that day. She wasn't sure where she was going to sit. She had missed lunch yesterday so she didn't get invited to sit with anyone. _No tackling anybody for strawberries. Skirts are not good for that, _Rukia thought to herself. After that Rukia reached the cafeteria and walked to the line. For lunch there was tator-tot casserole with grapes and tea. This wasn't exactly her idea of a lunch but she would get over it.

"Hey Rukia sit with us!" a voice called. Rukia looked up and saw that it was Tatsuki Arisawa. She was a pretty nice girl. She had short spiky black hair and brown eyes. From what Rukia could gather she seemed like a tomboy.

"Thanks," Rukia said and took the only available seat. She noticed that it was in between Ichigo and Tatsuki. Great just great she got stuck by the strawberry crazed strawberry. The table was circular and had eight seats. They were now all filled. Rukia looked around and saw that Renji and Uryuu were also at the table. She also recognized another girl sitting next to Uryuu and Tatsuki.

It took her a second before she remembered that her name was Orihime Inoue. She was nice but in Rukia's opinion she was just a little too bubbly but that was okay. Orihime had long strawberry blond hair and grayish brown eyes. She was also tall and had a somewhat large chest.

There were also two other people one was Sango. And the other was a guy named Chad. She didn't know his last name but she had met him in math and he seemed nice enough. He was tall and had tan skin and brown eyes. His dark brown hair tended to cover his eyes a little bit when he moved his head.

"Okay how do I always get stuck by the midget?" Ichigo suddenly asked. Rukia kicked him under the table. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Don't call me a midget," Rukia answered.

"Okay then dwarf," Rukia kicked him again. This time he only grunted.

"You're not very original. You know that right?" Rukia asked sarcastically.

"Whatever elf," Ichigo replied. This time he got kicked much harder.

"That was for being more original," Rukia answered. Everyone else just stared at their unique conversation.

"Flirt. Flirt," Renji coughed into his hand. Everyone just laughed at this. Rukia and Ichigo just blushed slightly. After that their was easy conversation between everybody and Rukia found out that the only couple of the group was Orihime and Uryuu. This actually surprised Rukia just a little bit because of the way everybody was sitting: boy, girl, boy, girl.

After about thirty or so minutes the bell finally rang signaling it was time for fifth period.

**~After School~**

Rukia walked to Hisana's classroom for band practice. When she arrived she saw that Ichigo and the others were already their and were setting up their instruments.

"Hey," Rukia said.

"Hey," all three guys answered at once.

"So what songs will I need to learn?" Rukia asked.

"I'll show you," Ichigo said. He walked over to his backpack which had been thrown carelessly to the floor and pulled a medium sized binder out of his bag. It said "The Band's Songs."

"So what's the band's name?" Rukia asked as Ichigo flipped through the binder.

"Don't got one yet!" Renji called over to the two.

"Renji the correct grammar is 'We don't have one yet.'" Uryuu corrected him.

"Smartass!" Ichigo and Renji both yelled.

"Aha! Found it," Ichigo muttered. "Here look this over and tell me what you think."

Rukia scanned over the piece of paper and thought it was pretty good. She just had a little bit of trouble believing Ichigo actually wrote something this good. "Wow. Did you really write this?"

"Yeah. Are you doubting my awesomely amazing song writer skills?" Ichigo asked with a smirk pasted to his face.

"Just a little bit," Rukia answered in a smart aleck like voice.

"Smarty pants," Ichigo muttered.

"Okay you guys can quit flirting now," Renji said.

"We weren't flirting!" the two previously mentioned yelled at the same time. The other two people in the room just scoffed as if to say 'yeah right.'

"Okay Rukia you can just read from the paper and adjust your voice to instruments okay?" Ichigo said.

"Okey dokey," Rukia answered.

With that everyone began and Rukia was given a thumbs up sign from Ichigo as a signal to start singing.

I think we have an emergency

I think we have an emergency

If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong

Because I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?

So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong

Because I won't stop holding on

This is an emergency

So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault

And no one cares to talk about it

To talk about it

_Wow she's good. Her voice sounds just right for this song, _Ichigo thought to himself.

Cause' I've seen love die way too many times

When it deserved to be alive

(When it deserved to be alive)

I've seen you cry way too many times

When you deserved to be alive

Alive...

So you give up every chance you get

Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency

I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love

But you don't know what love is

So are you listening?

So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault

And no one cares to talk about it

To talk about it

Cause' I've seen love die way too many times

When it deserved to be alive

(When it deserved to be alive)

I've seen you cry way too many times

When you deserved to be alive

Alive...

(The scars they will not fade away)

And no one cares to talk about it

To talk about it

Cause' I've seen love die way too many times

When it deserved to be alive

(When it dserved to be alive)

I've seen you cry way too many times

When you deserved to be alive

Alive...

(Alive...)

The song was finished. All three boys were amazed by Rukia's singing and Rukia was amazed by how great the three of them played together. They really made a great band.

"Wow you guys played great," Rukia said.

"Thanks. You have a very nice voice as well," Uryuu said. Rukia nodded her thanks.

"Well I think we did good enough to just skip the rest of practice and get ahead start on homework," Renji said.

"I second that," Ichigo said.

"I guess that'll work," Rukia said.

"Oh and Rukia here's two more songs. Try to memorized what you can by Thursday," Ichigo said and handed Rukia two more sheets of practice. And with that they packed up and left after a very nice first practice.

* * *

**Well that's chapter five. I thought it was pretty fun to write. Yes I do realize that this story is getting nowhere but I'm working on it so don't get mad yet. Anyways please tell me what you think!**


	6. Free Day!

**Well here I am with chapter six. This is officially the longest story I have ever written. Please enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Bleach. **

* * *

The first week of school went by fairly well. By Friday the rumors of Ichigo and Rukia being together had finally stopped. Everyone had already found something better whisper to their friends about.

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_

That was the last bell of the day. Rukia was happy, she didn't have any type of practice on this day. Free day! Finally her voice and fingers could have their much needed relaxation time.

Sadly, though, she was still stuck with her band mates. For some reason they had decided that even on free days the band needed to still be together. She didn't understand that rule, but she knew she might end up murdering a certain orange haired idiot if he made one more comment about her height. Or if he mentioned Santa Claus. Would Byakuya be willing to bribe her out of prison. Oh well she would just have to wait and see. Uryuu had decided it would be easier if they all just met at the front of the school. Near the parking lot.

"Hey, Rukia!" called the cheery voice of Orihime. Orihime was standing next to Uryuu with his arm thrown casually across her shoulder. They were a cute couple. That's what nearly everybody thought. Rukia had quickly learned that Orihime would happily show her emotions and Uryuu was very calm. They basically balanced each other out.

"Hey," Rukia called back to her friend. The only people they were waiting on was Ichigo and Renji. Everyone else was their. This included Tatsuki. They had invited Chad and Sango as well but the two excused themselves. Chad saying he had family business, and Sango claiming a friend from her old school was coming over to visit for the weekend.

"What's taking the strawberry and Renji so long?" Rukia asked Uryuu.

"The teacher held them back in class. Apparently they got into some sort of fight over whether or not the drawing they made of their teacher was right," Uryuu said. When he noticed Rukia's confused look he explained further, "From what I heard they drew the teachers head on the body of a snake and had written "POISENESS" bellow it. They were going to pass it around the class and get everyone to sign what it said. Before you ask I have no idea what they put on the back. This was all I could find out."

"Those two are idiots," Tatsuki said. "I'm gonna laugh like hell if those two get more than a week's detention."

"So will I," Rukia agreed with the taller girl. After that Tatsuki held her hand up for a high five. Rukia just stared at her and then turned around in a semi circle to see if she was trying to signal something. Seconds later she realized it was meant to be a high five. Rukia blushed and awkwardly high-fived her new friend. Tatsuki just chuckled a bit.

"Wow. Looky here. The midget doesn't know what a high-five is," Ichigo said. He had obviously seen the whole rather embarrassing scene.

"Shut up. Stupid strawberry," Rukia said before kicking him in the shin for her nickname.

"Ow. Damn it! That hurt you stupid dwarf!" Ichigo yelled as he hopped up and down on one leg in an attempt to ease the pain in his sore limb. Rukia then proceeded to punch him in the gut. "Hey what was that one for?"

"You called me a dwarf. Idiot," Rukia answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls," Ichigo retorted when he heard her call him an idiot.

"Lucky me," Rukia sarcastically replied.

"So Ichigo what is the plan?" Orihime asked kindly. She had stopped calling him 'Kurosaki-kun' last year when he practically begged her to stop calling him that and call him Ichigo. She had did as he said simply because she thought it was funny that he would actually go as far as begging.

"Um, I'm not really sure. What about the movies?"

"No. There aren't any good movies out now," Renji answered. "What about skating?"

"There's going to be lots of little kids there. It's free night for anyone twelve and under. Besides skating doesn't sound all that fun," Uryuu answered. "We could go the library."

"Ew gross. Not on a Friday night," Tatsuki answered.

"I agree with Tatsuki. Um what about my house. We have a swimming pool," Rukia suggested. She seemed almost hesitant though.

"That could work, but would Hisana mind?" Orihime asked. She had met Hisana earlier during the week when she had thought the woman was Rukia.

"She won't be home, but my brother-in-law will. I don't think he would mind as long as we don't get on his nerves," Rukia answered.

"Yes, but what about swimsuits?" Ichigo asked her as though she was stupid.

"I thought about that already. You guys look like you're about my brother's size so you can probably borrow a pair of his swim trunks. For Orihime my friend from Tokyo left her swimsuit there when she visited over the summer so it might fit her. For Tatsuki I think a few years ago one of my friends guessed my size and bought a swimsuit that was too big. It might fit you. If not we'll figure something out," Rukia answered.

"How long will it take to walk to your house?" Renji asked.

"About twenty minutes give or take."

"Okay then lets get going! It's hot out here," Ichigo said. _He seems excited about swimming,_ Rukia thought to herself. She simply shrugged her shoulders at this before she started walking and leading her new friends to her house. _But I guess he is kind of cute. Or at least when he gets like this, _Rukia thought to herself before mentally scolding herself, _Wait a second Rukia Kuchiki that thought was completely made by the heat! It does not exist! It does not exist! _

"Rukia why do you look so mad?" Orihime asked kindly.

"Huh. Oh nothing. Just thinking," Rukia answered only half lying. She figured her face may have been showing her thoughts. After that it was a pretty quiet walk to Rukia's house unless you counted Ichigo and Rukia, along with Tatsuki and Renji arguing over the craziest stuff every so often.

_~Rukia's House~_

"Nii-sama, I'm home," Rukia called when she and her friends entered the house. She only called him Nii-sama every now and then because sometimes calling him Byakuya just felt a little bit weird. Or maybe it was all just in her head.

The first thing Ichigo noticed about the house was that it was normal. It was just like any other house. With wedding and family portraits in the living room and couches and everything. If you had asked him if he was surprised he would have honestly answered yes. He had expected the house to be a mansion and have extravagant paintings and irreplaceable items everywhere you looked. This was just the opposite of what he pictured. When he looked at his friends he noticed that they seemed slightly surprised. Ichigo would even bet his little sisters' innocence that they had all expected there to be a butler at the door to take their items to some sort of closet.

"Oh. Hisana wanted us to live like a normal family without an butlers or anything," Rukia answered obviously noticing the expressions on their faces. They all nodded showing they understand. Well Ichigo didn't nod he just grunted. "Okay. You can all just sit in here and watch T.V. while I go talk to Nii-sama. The kitchen's just through that door. You can go raid the fridge and pantry if your hungry," After that she bolted up the stairs to talk to her brother.

"I'm hungry," Ichigo said after a few moments of silence. "Renji and me will go get the snacks."

With that said the two went into the kitchen. Renji went to the fridge and grabbed a few cokes and Ichigo looked threw the pantry. He was looking for a certain kind of chips. Renji and the others hated them but he loved them. After a few moments he found them. Southwestern ranch style Lays baked potato chips. The best chip ever made in his opinion. He grabbed a bag of pretzels that he saw sitting beside them so his friends wouldn't complain.

"Whoever does the shopping has good taste in food," Ichigo commented.

"Yeah I know. I was afraid all I would find was health food crap," Renji answered his friend.

"You got all you want?"

"Yeah. Lets go back to the others."

When they reached the living room Orihime and Uryuu were seated on the loveseat and Tatsuki was curled up in the recliner. They were watching "Silent Library" on Mtv. Some guy was in a tube-ish looking thing and there were bottle caps flying all around him. His companions were busy trying not to laugh.

"We come with food," Renji said dumbly before sitting down on the floor right in front of Tatsuki. She wasn't too happy about that. After all his pony-tail got in the way just a little bit. Renji tossed her a coke which she caught with ease. He did the same with Uryuu and Orihime who caught theirs just as easily…well except Orihime she nearly dropped hers but still she did have it in her hands. Ichigo took a seat next to Renji and was handed his drink.

"Here, Tatsuki, you can have these," Ichigo said handing the pretzels to said girl. Tatsuki were pretty much in between everybody so if she was the one holding them it would be easier for everybody to reach them when they wanted them. Ichigo kept the other chips to himself since nobody else ate them. After that they continued to watch their show until Rukia came back down.

_~Rukia~_

Rukia walked up the stairs to her brother-in-law's office. She was almost afraid to leave Ichigo and Renji alone in her house. Well living room, but still there were plenty of breakables in there. Then again Uryuu and Tatsuki were there to, so she was sure the two of them could keep the pineapple and strawberry in check. She had started calling Renji a pineapple yesterday when she saw just the shadow of his head and ended up mistaking it for a pineapple. It was his stupid ponytail's fault.

She reached Byakuya's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hello Byakuya," Rukia said bowing her head slightly when she entered the room. When she looked up she noticed a nice sized stack of paper on his desk. Paperwork. Yuck!

"What do you need?" Byakuya asked. He always skipped the polite "how are you-s" and went straight to the point. Or at least he did that to anybody but his superiors and of course Hisana.

"I brought some friends over and I was wondering if you had three extra pairs of swimming trunks," Rukia said. She didn't ask because she knew Byakuya wasn't very fund of people who weren't confident in themselves. Also when she was more confident he tended to trust her more and ask less questions.

"Very well. Look in my dresser and in the very bottom drawer," Byakuya answered before looking back down at his work. This was the signal that the conversation was over. Rukia nodded and left.

Rukia then walked across the hall and entered her sister's bedroom. The room was nice and neat with a queen sized bed and two dressers. The white one was Hisana's and the black one was Byakuya's. There was a T.V. in front of the bed and large window behind it. There was also a large walk-in closet near Hisana's vanity. Rukia walked over the black dresser and did as Byakuya instructed. She decided not to be picky and grabbed the first three that caught her eyes. She then speed walked down the stairs.

"Hey," Rukia said.

"Hi Rukia," Orihime answered. Rukia noticed they were watching Silent Library. She liked the show well enough.

"If you are a boy please stand up," Rukia said like a drill sergeant. The three boys quickly stood and saluted playing along with the joke. Okay Uryuu didn't. He just stood up and waited. "At ease soldiers." The boys did as she said. Rukia then tossed the white pair of trunks to Uryuu, the black to Ichigo, and the red to Renji. "Go upstairs and past two doors on your right there's a bathroom. You guys can change in there." The boys did as she said. "Girls you can follow me."

The three girls then walked into Rukia's room. Rukia told them they could just go sit on her bed for a few moments while she looked for the swimsuits. After a few minutes of searching she found a bright pink bikini.

"Here Orihime," Rukia said before tossing the swimsuit to the girl previously mentioned. She then continued searching before she found a green bikini top and a pair of red short shorts. "I'm sorry I don't have any bottoms for this top and this is the only one I have that will fit you."

"That's ok," Tatsuki said.

"Okay. Well we'll all have to change in here," Rukia said before walking over the her window and shutting the curtains just in case somebody looked at her window. All three girls then turned away from each other and began getting dressed. Rukia was wearing a black bikini top with purple bottoms. She couldn't find the matches to either one of them. When they were finished they went to the living room and saw the guys waiting for them.

Rukia noticed that Orihime blushed bright red when she saw Uryuu and she could have swore she saw a bit of pink on Tatsuki's cheeks when she looked at Renji. Rukia herself even had a little bit of trouble to keep from blushing when she glanced at Ichigo.

"Welp, lets go swimming," Rukia said adding a "pa" sound to the end of her "well."

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo yelled. With that Rukia led them to her backyard. There was a descent sized swimming pool out there. At it's shallowest it was three feet and at deepest it was ten feet mostly because of the diving board.

Renji not knowing what came over him grabbed Tatsuki and threw her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and jumped into the pool. Everyone laughed at this.

"Tatsuki are you okay?" Orihime asked when her friend came up.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS RENJI ABARAI!" Tatsuki yelled ignoring Orihime. After she said that she tackled Renji and the two of them started wrestling.

"Hey midget I'm gonna jump of the diving board before you!" Ichigo yelled teasingly before racing to the board mentioned before.

"Over my dead body, strawberry," Rukia answered. She then quickly caught up with him and kicked his butt making him fall over. After that she quickly jumped off the diving board and did a flip into the water.

"Hey! No fair you cheated," Ichigo yelled when she came back up for air.

"All's fair in pools and water," Rukia answered sweetly. Well really sarcastically sweet, but still. Ichigo just scoffed before going over to the diving board and doing a canon ball into the surface.

"Brrr. This water's pretty cold," Orihime shivered standing up in the three feet part of the pool. She was rubbing her arms in order to calm the goose bumps that kept forming.

"Not really. If you just calm down and relax you'll realized it's all in just in your head," Uryuu said to her before going under and swimming to her. When he came back up he saw that Orihime had taken his advice and was no longer making her teeth chatter from the cold.

"Maybe you're right Uryuu."

"Of course I am," said boy mentioned cockily.

"Hey lets have chicken fights!" Renji yelled after calming Tatsuki down. Everyone yelled their agreements. "Okay since there's three pairs of us, so Ichigo and Rukia will sit out and fight the winner. Orihime and Uryuu will be a pair since they're dating," Renji said. After that Orihime and Tatsuki both climbed upon the shoulders of their partners.

Orihime didn't know why she was competing after all she had know physical strengths. It was probably because she thought it would be a great way to please her friends at first. In the end Tatsuki won by jerking Orihime forward roughly then quickly pushing her back with much force.

While they were fighting Rukia was paying close attention to the way Tatsuki fought. It seemed that she only pulled then pushed. This meant Rukia would have to try not to let Tatsuki grab her arms. She now knew what she was going to do.

"Come on midget it's our turn," Ichigo said before going and slipping into the pool. Rukia quickly followed and decided to ignore the midget comment. Rukia climbed up to Ichigo's shoulders but before she was all the way up she whispered in his ear "don't lose your balance." Ichigo blushed slightly at the close proximity.

"Go," Orihime yelled.

While fighting every time Tatsuki tried to grab Rukia Ichigo would either side step or take a step back. He seemed to have noticed Tatsuki's fighting style as well. Rukia then put her plan into action. She quickly leaned down where her chest was at eye level with Ichigo. She prayed to whoever would listen that she didn't have a side boob coming out and that Ichigo wasn't a pervert. She the grabbed Tatsuki's feet and pulled her back roughly. This caused the girl to flip of Renji backwards. Rukia and Ichigo were the victors.

After that the group of friends continued to just swim until five. At that time everyone had to go home for whatever reasons. Rukia walked inside in time to hear Hisana whisper into the phone.

"Yes. I'll be there at three tomorrow."

* * *

**Well that's it. I hope you liked. Oh and just to let you know this is the longest chapter for this story. I think it might finally be getting interesting. Please tell me what you think!**


	7. With the Kurosaki's

**Well I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter. Did it suck that bad. Well I still decided to update this story. Maybe this chapter will get at least on review. You guys make me sad by the way. Anyways I hope you all like it and if not please tell me why. **

* * *

Later that night Rukia called Ichigo. He was the last person she wanted to call but she knew for a fact that he would be the only one available tomorrow afternoon. Tatsuki had a fight to attend at the dojo and Renji had to referee and that was from two till four. Orihime and Uryuu were going to some sort of reunion at his family's lake house all day, so they were both out. After that she wasn't sure what Chad or Sango were doing, and she didn't have their numbers so like the others they wouldn't be available.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered the phone.

"Hey I have a question," Rukia said. She skipped the normal polite introductions, but that really didn't matter after all Ichigo and Rukia were never really all that polite with each other.

"What do you want midget?"

"Wanna help me do some spy work tomorrow?"

"What? What kind of a question is that?" Ichigo asked.

"What kind of question is 'What do you want midget?'" Rukia retorted.

"Screw you."

"No thanks!"

"You have a dirty mind you little dwarf!" Ichigo yelled blushing slightly on his side of the phone.

"You're the one who thought I meant something dirty," Rukia replied calmly.

"You said 'No thanks.' Normally when someone says that after somebody else says 'screw you' to them they mean something dirty."

"Whatever. You just have the dirtiest mind ever. Anyways. Do you want to help me spy on Hisana tomorrow?"

"Why would you want to spy on your older sister?" Ichigo asked after letting out an exasperated sigh. This girl really had away with words. It wasn't always pleasant.

"Because I think she might be cheating on Byakuya," Rukia said in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"But she's your sister. Shouldn't you be on her side even if it's her fault?"

"No not really. Besides Byakuya is like my brother. They've been together for ten years!"

"Oh. Well I guess that works. Fine I'll help you. As long as wherever she's going is within walking distance from one of our houses," Ichigo replied.

"I think she said it was a café. I think it was Ura or something like that café," Rukia replied.

"It's Urahara café. It's about a ten minutes walk from my house," Ichigo answered.

"Okay. So I'll get the disguises and we'll hangout at your house for a little while tomorrow. That sound good?"

"No not really," Ichigo yelled.

"Why not?" Rukia pouted.

"It's rude to just invite yourself over to someone's house," Ichigo replied sounding somewhat calmer.

"Whatever. Where do you live?"

"Ugh. I live at that clinic on Fall Out Lane. You know where that is right?"

"Of course. Bye," After that Rukia hung up without waiting for him to say something else.

"I did mean something dirty," Rukia muttered to herself before bursting out laughing.

After that she went to sleep. She decided she and Ichigo would have to pretend to be a couple tomorrow. She had another idea that they would be brother and sister but Rukia sucked with make up so she doubted she would be able to make them look even halfway alike. Another idea was best friends but they didn't get along at all to begin with so she knew they would have definitely be discovered if they went along with that idea. So their best bet was a fake date. Their nicknames for each other could be considered pet names by some people.

_~The Next Day~_

Rukia walked down the stairs at seven in the morning. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and a pair of high top converse. She had a small wallet stuffed in her back pocket along with her cell phone. She had decided to leave so early because she couldn't sleep and she didn't know how long it would take her to find the disguises.

When she reached the living room she saw Hisana sitting on the couch with her laptop. She was on face-book and was IM-ing somebody. Rukia couldn't tell who it was.

"Hey," Rukia said. She wanted to see what Hisana would do when she heard Rukia. Hisana quickly minimized her conversation.

"Hey," Hisana answered. She then noticed that Rukia was completely dressed, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go meet up with some friends."

"This early?"

"We're going to go get breakfast and then find something to do."

"Oh. Well be careful and keep your phone on."

"Okay. I'm taking my bike by the way," Rukia said before walking to the kitchen to get to the garage. In the garage she picked up her purple bike and guided it outside. She didn't feel like walking and she hadn't rode her bike in a while so this would've been a good time to ride it.

After that she rode about three or so miles before she came by a mini mart or something like that. It was only about two months until Halloween so she was sure they would have plenty of wigs and such.

Inside she grabbed a buggy and walked towards Halloween section. There she found plenty of decent wigs. The one she grabbed for herself had long curly white blond hair. The one she chose for Ichigo had spiky ink black hair. They style was similar to how he wore his own hair. After that she walked towards the hair care products and threw a package of bobby pins into her cart. After that she walked to the section where they kept stuff for contacts. They were selling colored contacts that were made to fit all eyes without scratching them. She doubted they worked but she was sure they would work well enough to not harm her eyes for only three hours at the most. She bought brown for herself and blue for Ichigo. **(A/N: I don't think you can really by contacts like this. So if you go to a store looking for some and don't find any please don't get mad at me)** The last thing she bought was an outfit for herself. She bought a simple knee length black spaghetti strap dress. She chose a long sleeve grey shirt to go under it along with a hot pink lightening bolt necklace. After that she checked out and biked her way to Ichigo's house.

_~Ichigo's House~_

"Good morning! ICHIGO!" a voice yelled. It was Isshin Kurosaki waking his son up in his own unique way. Ichigo bolted up right and stopped the foot that was about to collide with his face.

"Get the hell out of my room!" Ichigo yelled. With that he pushed his dad out of his room. He then laid back down and tried falling to sleep. After five minutes he got up and walked downstairs. He saw his dad in the living room stuffing some papers into a brief case.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to meet with some old friends and then I've got a meeting with a patient," Isshin answered. "I won't be back till sometime after three or four." After that he went to the kitchen and said good bye to his other two kids before walking out the door.

"Hey," Ichigo said when he walked into the kitchen. His sister Yuzu was standing by the stove mixing pancake batter while his other sister Karin was sitting at the table flipping through a manga looking very bored.

Yuzu and Karin were twelve year old twins. Yuzu was the youngest. She had short light brown hair and brown eyes. She was a bit of a goody-goody and a girly girl. Karin was a lot like her brother and was a great soccer player. She had black shoulder length hair and brown eyes. When their mom had died about three years ago Yuzu had taken on all of the motherly duties along with her school work. She had a lot on her plate.

"Morning," Yuzu chimed and Karin muttered. Ichigo nodded.

"So Dad won't be home at all today?" Yuzu checked.

"That's what he said," Ichigo answered. After that the next few minutes were spent in a comfortable silence for the three siblings.

DING DONG! The doorbell rang.

"Who the hell could it be this early in the morning?" Ichigo asked before standing up to answer it.

"It's not early. It's eight thirty," Karin mocked.

"Bitch," Ichigo muttered and flipped her the bird. Karin just rolled her eyes. She and Yuzu both knew their brother loved them. This was just his way of showing it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU STUPID MIDGET!" Yuzu and Karin heard their brother yell. He sounded shocked not scared so they just laughed.

After Ichigo yelled that he just stared at Rukia who had kicked him in the shins.

"What did you call me?" she asked in a menacing voice.

"Whatever. What are you doing here so early?" Ichigo asked. He knew she was coming over just not this early.

"I brought the stuff. Duh," she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. In her hands she held two shopping bags.

"Well why are you here so early?" the orange haired teen asked.

"I couldn't sleep and it didn't take as long as I thought it would to find the disguises," the raven haired girl answered.

"Fine. Get inside," Ichigo said.

"Oh and nice pajamas by the way," Rukia said sarcastically, though she was blushing just a little bit.

"What?" Ichigo asked before looking down and seeing what she was talking about. He saw that he was wearing a white T-shirt and bright red boxers. "Oh crap. Stay right here. I'll be right back."

Ichigo blushed as he ran up the stairs in ten seconds flat. He slipped into a pair of basketball shorts before walking calmly back downstairs. He saw Rukia walking around the living room, curiously looking at all of the pictures. She stopped at the massive poster of his mother Misaki. Ichigo came up behind her and stared along with her.

"Is she your mother?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah," he answered sadly.

"She's very pretty. You look a lot like her. Did something happen to her?" Rukia asked in a calm tone. Kind of like she had now emotions or if she did she couldn't show them for personal reasons.

"Yeah. How did you guess?" Ichigo asked.

"Your voice and all of your family portraits," Rukia answered and turned to look at him. She saw him staring at the picture with sadness in his eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder in a calming manor. Ichigo turned and looked down at her in shock. He saw no emotion in her eyes. They were staring at each other.

"Hey Ichigo who was at the door?" Yuzu asked showing up in the living room. She stopped short when she saw her brother and some strange girl staring at each other. "Are you two going to kiss? Ichigo why didn't you tell us you had a girl friend?"

"Wha?" Rukia said. "Oh no. We're not together," Rukia quickly added.

"Yeah. Rukia just came over so we could work on some songs and then an assignment for our music class," Ichigo quickly covered.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu asked gesturing towards Rukia's hand. Rukia quickly pulled her hand back to her side and blushed slightly.

"Yes we're sure," the two said together.

"Okay. I'm Ichigo's sister Yuzu by the way. So have you had breakfast yet?" Yuzu asked.

"Um no," Rukia answered hesitantly.

"Well I'm fixing it. So you can put your stuff in Ichigo's room and then meet me and my twin sister Karin in the kitchen," Yuzu decided. Rukia nodded her head deciding not to argue with this younger girl. After that Yuzu left.

"Well that was awkward," Rukia muttered. Ichigo nodded before motioning for her to follow him. She did.

"Yeah. Just be glad my dad wasn't here," Ichigo said.

"Why is that?" Rukia asked when they reached his room. Neither of them bothered to take their time so the just threw Rukia's bags into the room before closing the door and making their way back down stairs.

"He's perverted," Ichigo said and left it at that. Rukia just said "oh."

After that they reached the kitchen. In the kitchen Ichigo took a seat across from a girl who Rukia assumed was Karin. He then motioned for her to take a seat next to him. A few minutes later Yuzu laid all of the food on the table and the two teens and two preteens just talked and ate.

"Well I'm going to my room," Karin said when she was finished. Everyone else nodded.

"Well I better get started on dishes," Yuzu said.

"Yuzu," Rukia began.

"Yes," the younger girl turned around.

"Do you normally do the dishes?" Rukia asked.

"Most of the time," Yuzu answered.

"Let me and Ichigo do them. You go do something fun. Me and Ichigo are going to do all of the chores you normally do. Just leave a list on the counter when we're finished," Rukia ordered.

"What? Are you serious?" Yuzu asked. Rukia just nodded. Yuzu turned to Ichigo and he nodded as well. "Um okay," after saying that Yuzu left the kitchen.

"Well lets get started," Rukia said feeling Ichigo staring at her. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable, "Will you quit staring. It's weird."

"What? I never knew you could be this nice," Ichigo answered.

"I wasn't just being nice. I was doing what needs to be done. You can just look at her and tell she's overly stressed," Rukia answered simply before taking a rag she saw laying on the counter and stopping the sink up. She put other dishes in there and added hot water and soap.

"Yeah. I guess. I just figured you were some rich cold hearted bitch," Ichigo answered nonchalantly before grabbing three more rags. He laid one on the counter and handed one to Rukia for her to wash with. He kept the other so he could dry. After that they started the dishes.

"Gee thanks. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Rukia said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm just telling the truth," Ichigo defended himself taking the first plate she handed him and drying it before laying it on the other rag.

"I know. But do you honestly think we'd be going to spy on my sister today if I was as cold hearted as what you just said?" Rukia asked.

"I guess not," Ichigo answered. They worked in silence until they were almost finished.

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia said causing the orange headed strawberry to turn and look at her. She quickly grabbed a handful of soap and shoved it into his face.

"Hey!" he yelled. Rukia just laughed until he took some more bubbles and shoved them into her face. She growled and after that they started a full blown bubble war. When they finished they looked around the kitchen and saw the mess they had created.

"Well we better get started cleaning up the mess you caused midget," Ichigo said. He was punched in the gut this time.

"I'm not a midget. Besides you didn't have to fight back," Rukia answered before they started cleaning up.

_~Two O'clock~_

At two o'clock they were finally finished with all of Yuzu's chores. They then went upstairs to Ichigo's room. Rukia noticed that the room was pretty plain. The only thing that really surprised her was the class picture he had framed on his night stand by his bed. She decided not to ask about it.

"So you brought our disguises?" Ichigo checked.

"Yep. You know how to put contacts in right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered sounding slightly confused.

"Good. I'm going to go change," Rukia said and then left to go to the Kurosaki's bathroom carrying one of the bags with her.

When she came back she looked completely different. The pink converse also made her outfit look less dressy.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked making sure this was the right person.

"Yep," Rukia answered proudly.

Ichigo looked different in his outfit as well. He was wearing the wig and contacts along with a pair of jeans and a black short sleeved T-shirt and red converse.

"Well we should probably use different names," Rukia suggested.

"Why?" Ichigo asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Well if she hears us call each other by our real names she would get our voices right and then we would be discovered," Rukia answered. Ichigo then understood what she meant. "What was your mother's name?"

"Masaki," Ichigo answered.

"Do you mind if I use it?" Rukia asked kindly. She liked the way that name sounded.

"Yeah. I guess I'll just go by Renji," Ichigo said before they both busted out laughing.

"Well we should probably go now," Rukia said. After that they told the twins good-bye and began their walk to the café. Rukia made Ichigo hold her wallet.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter seven. Please tell me what you think or give me suggestions. Anything! Just please review. By the way I'm pretty sure most of you might be able to guess what's about to happen. **


	8. Sad News

**Well I want to thank everyone who revied chapter seven, and I hope that you all like this chapter. By the way just to let you know, this chapter will be a bit sad. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Bleach. So I beg of you don't sue me.**

* * *

Ichigo opened the door for Rukia and they saw Hisana sitting at a small table alone. There was one more open table right next to it. Ichigo led them there. They took a seat. A few seconds later a waitress came up to them. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Soi Fon and I'm going to be your waitress. So what would you like to eat and/or drink," Soi Fon said sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a medium sized plate of strawberries, please," Rukia said. Ichigo glared at her when she ordered the strawberries. Soi Fon then nodded and looked at Ichigo.

"I want a vanilla iced coffee and a half dozen chocolate glazed doughnuts," Ichigo said.

"Very well. I'll have your order here in around ten minutes," Soi Fon said and walked away. Ichigo then turned to Rukia.

"So Masaki do you have any new song ideas?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Yeah I have one. But that's it," Rukia answered.

"Really what's it about?"

"I don't know yet. All I have is the music. I haven't figured out the words just yet," Rukia answered simply. "Hey some guy is walking up to Hisana," Rukia whispered.

With the way they were sitting the could both hear perfectly but only Rukia could see who would go and sit with Hisana. Ichigo turned around and quickly glanced at the man.

"That's just Urahara Kisuke. He owns the café, and he's a big time pervert," Ichigo said but they both listened anyways.

"Well hello there Hisana," Urahara said.

"Hello, Urahara," Hisana answered kindly.

"How's that Husband of your's been? I haven't heard from him in a while," Urahara asked curiously. Starting a simple conversation.

"He's doing great. He's still a block of ice but I know how to deal with that," Hisana answered.

"Oh really? I wonder how?" Urahara joked with a slightly perverted tint in his voice. It was obvious the two were old friends by the way they laughed to together. "What about Rukia? I haven't seen her in about three years."

"She still doesn't remember what happened during the accident, so she doesn't even remember you," Hisana answered truthfully. At the table Ichigo sent Rukia a questioning look and Rukia answered with a look that said, "I'll explain later."

"Well that's a shame," said Urahara before letting out a _tsk tsk _and shaking his head in disapproval. "Have you done anything to see if she regains her memories and possibly remember what caused the accident?"

"The only thing Byakuya and I could think of was to send her to therapy, but she refuses to go. So we have decided to let her regain her memories on her own, and if she doesn't the accident was so long ago it won't really matter too much anyways."

"True, very true," Urahara answered before his watch beeped. "Well I better get back to work. It was nice to see you again Hisana," Urahara answered and walked off. Hisana waved and then looked out the window that was next to her chair.

"So what about that accident?" Ichigo asked quietly so that Hisana couldn't hear them by some chance.

"I'll tell you later," Rukia said. "Hey there's another man going towards Hisana's table. Wait a minute. Is that your dad?" Ichigo turned around and sure enough there was his dad. He had a briefcase in his hands and a professional but friendly look on his face.

"What the hell?" Ichigo mumbled as he turned back around to face Rukia. "Lets just listen." Rukia nodded her head to say yes.

"Hello there Mrs. Kuchiki," Isshin greeted. He stuck his hand out for Hisana to shake it, and Hisana did so.

"Hello Dr. Kurosaki. Please call me Hisana," Hisana greeted back kindly.

"Very well, but please call me Isshin as well," Isshin suggested and Hisana nodded.

"So Isshin I take it that the results came back," Hisana said simply.

"Yes, but I'm afraid they aren't going to bring happiness," the doctor answered with a slightly grim look on his face. He had known Hisana's parents and had met Hisana when she was younger, though he never met Rukia. In his opinion he thought Hisana was a very kind woman and deserved all of the best things the world had to offer.

In the middle of that conversation Soi Fon had brought Ichigo and Rukia's orders to the table. The two _friends? _mumbled their thanks. They were too interested in finding out what was going on to really care if they weren't polite to their waitress. They would just have to be sure to give her a descent tip.

"They came back positive didn't they?" Hisana asked scared.

"I'm sorry Hisana. But yes. You have stage three breast cancer," Isshin answered still looking grim as ever.

"Rukia are you okay?" Ichigo asked forgetting to use their disguise names. Rukia didn't say anything. Her hand was bent down so that she was looking at her lap. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, but Ichigo wasn't sure whether or not she was crying. He heard absolutely no sound come from her. Ichigo continued to stare at her until she looked up. She looked sad and he could see the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Her hand was laying on the table so Ichigo did the only thing he could think of to comfort her. He took his own hand and gently laid it upon hers. They then continued to listen to the conversation happening at the next table over.

"Oh my," Hisana said.

"Yes. You will have to go through chemo-therapy and chances you losing your hair are very high," Isshin stated. "If you don't mind my asking, how do you plan on telling Rukia? I have a feeling you have already told Byakuya."

"Your feeling was right I have told Byakuya, but even if I hadn't he would have found out at some point or another. I don't plan on telling Rukia though. I think I'll go to the store and by a wig that looks similar to my hair when I leave here," Hisana said folding her hands into her lap.

"Oh really. Why aren't you going to tell her?" Isshin prodded.

"She doesn't need to worry about me," Hisana answered kindly.

"Very well. Why don't we move on to more cheerful subjects and just catch up," Isshin suggested. Hisana just smiled and agreed.

"Come on Renji," Rukia began. "We need to go if we're going to make it to work."

Ichigo nodded and pulled out forty dollars and laid it on the table. He knew it would be too much but he didn't feel like waiting around for Soi Fon to show up with their ticket.

After that they left and began the walk back to Ichigo's house in silence. When they were a good ways away from the café Rukia stopped suddenly by a trash can. She pulled the wig off of her head and threw it in aggressively and the plucked the contacts out as though it were the most simple thing in the world. Ichigo threw of his wig as well and began trying to take his contacts out.

"Stop," Rukia began.

"What?" Ichigo asked while pulling his fingers away from his eyes.

"Stop trying to pull your contact out. You're dumb enough to pull an eye out instead," Rukia insulted him.

"Well if you're so great you do it then," Ichigo challenged. Rukia scoffed and turned to stand in front of him.

"Bend down," she stated obviously having excepted the challenge. Ichigo sweat dropped. He hadn't been serious. Not wanting to appear as a coward Ichigo did as she said. "Okay hold your eyes open," Rukia said. He did as she said and Rukia easily pulled his contacts out.

"What the hell? How is that so easy for you?" Ichigo asked.

"I normally get really into planning out disguises," Rukia said simply. "If this hadn't been such short notice I would have tried to make us look like brother and sister."

"Um okay," Ichigo said. "So are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. But just do me one favor please," Rukia said.

"Sure what is it?" Ichigo asked. He honestly wanted to do anything he could to make her feel better.

"Can you not tell anyone, not even our friends, about Hisana having cancer?" Rukia asked.

"Sure but why?"

"If we tell anybody the whole school will know by Tuesday and Hisana will figure out that I know," Rukia stated. Ichigo nodded showing that he understood her. "Lets change subjects."

"Okay so what about the accident?" Ichigo asked. This was his chance to learn more about Rukia. If he really thought about it he really didn't know her at all.

"Damn. I had hoped you had forgotten about that," Rukia said.

"Well I haven't and you said you would explain later," Ichigo countered.

"Fine. The year after Hisana and Byakuya got married I still lived in Tokyo with my parents. Anyways we went somewhere that day and they had a really bad accident. It killed them. That's all I remember," Rukia answered.

"Wow. I'm sorry," Ichigo said simply. "Have you tried to remember anything from it?"

"No. I honestly don't really want to. There's no reason. It's all in the past," Rukia answered as they reached the Kurosaki residence. They went inside and changed. Rukia left soon afterwards.

Rukia walked her bike home so that she would have more time to think. She was sad and she wanted to cry. She didn't know how she was going to face Hisana. Rukia knew that their were four stages in breast cancer and that being in stage three would make it a bit harder for Hisana to win the fight. Rukia hoped Hisana would get through this as painlessly as possible.

* * *

**Well that was chapter eight. I know it was sad but it will get better. I hope. Anyways please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Halloween

**Well I know I uploaded chapter 8 yesterday but I had nothing to do today so I wrote and finished chapter 9. It's the longest chapter yet. It's over five thousand words and just over nineteen pages. Most of it's songs. Please enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Bleach or any of the songs that will be mentioned below. They are by famous bands who are great!**

* * *

Two months after the Rukia and Ichigo found out about Hisana and the band was doing great! Or they were in their own opinions at least. They had four songs. Two that Ichigo wrote for him to sing, one that Rukia wrote herself for her to sing, and one duet. Hisana had wanted them to perform their duet during the class that upcoming Friday which would also be Halloween.

It was Wednesday and Rukia was now walking over to the book store where Josie let her practice. Over the weeks Rukia had realized that she liked to talk to Josie about most stuff and the older woman told very interesting stories too.

As Rukia walked into the shop she started humming a tune. It would have sounded great in a song but sadly she could think of no words. _Oh well. Maybe I'll ask Josie to tell me a story or something, _Rukia thought to herself.

"Hey Josie," Rukia said before going into the backroom for practice just like she always did. Josie greeted her back before she went and helped another customer. In the room Rukia took a seat next to the piano and began to play simple notes working her way up to more difficult ones. After an hour the raven haired teen stopped to take a break.

"How's practice going?" Josie asked as she entered the room.

"Pretty good, but I've got this tune stuck in my head," Rukia stated. Josie knew about the band and Rukia was pretty sure she could help her.

"Is it for your band?" Rukia nodded her head in response. "Hum the tune real quick and show me how it goes."

"Okay. Hmmmem, hmmem, dun dun da dun dun. It sounds weird without words," Rukia said and Josie nodded her head to show that she agreed.

"Well I have a story the might help you."

"Really. Please tell me."

"Very well. Back a few years ago when I was twenty-one and was just able to start drinking I went out and partied a lot. Every night I always wore a different dress and necklace because the would always get ruined that night. I never wore the same thing twice. By the end of the night I couldn't even walk a straight line even if my life depended on it. After a while I got tired of the headaches from my hangovers and then one night I decided I wouldn't rush through. I started out slowly with only a few drinks but after a while I forgot what I planned and ended up back where I started. After a while though I realized it was just a phase," After that Josie left to room so that Rukia could ponder over what she just said. Rukia sat there thinking for a moment before she came up with part of the song.

"Hey Josie, don't you worry," Rukia sang quietly. It went along with what she had hummed. Rukia quickly packed up her stuff and ran out of the store yelling goodbye to Josie. She ran the whole fifteen minute walk to her house and cut it down to eight. She then ran to her room and grabbed her sticker covered guitar. She sat down on her bed and began playing. She had planned out all of the lyrics on the run to her destination. Now all she had to do was tweak the music.

The drinks are flowing

Just like a river

Then she keeps going

The whole night ends up a blur.

She's got no limits

She thinks she's so tough

Can't walk a straight line

The end of the night she's rough.

Her dress whispers reckless

The night starts now

When she slips on her necklace.

Josie don't you worry

It's just a phase you're going through

Someday you'll no just what to do

Josie, it's alright

Slap the hand that just keeps pouring

Doesn't matter, just do something.

She's ready to roll

Tonight is different

She'll start it of slow

To keep herself in check.

Oh no. Oh no

It's two for one

She starts the show now

From this moment on she's done.

Her dress whispers reckless

The night starts now

When she slips on her necklace.

Josie don't you worry

It's just a phase you're going through

Someday you'll know just what to do

Josie it's alright

Slap the hand that just keeps pouring

Doesn't matter, just do something.

The party is tonight

And she thinks they're playing her song

The party is tonight

And they're playing all night long.

Josie don't you worry

It's just a phase you're going through

Someday you'll know just what to do

Josie it's alright

Slap the hand that just keeps pouring

Doesn't matter, just do something.

Rukia continued playing the song a few more times before deciding it was perfect. She knew that at practice tomorrow she was going to she the guys and maybe see if the could put their parts in it as well.

"Rukia, time for dinner," Hisana called.

At dinner Rukia studied Hisana without her or Byakuya noticing. The wig looked just like Hisana's real hair except it had no funky bang to control. Hisana was just a little bit thinner and paler too. At this rate Rukia knew Hisana would have to tell Rukia by Christmas at the latest.

"How was your day?" Hisana asked Byakuya. She already knew about Rukia's day so she did not bother to ask unless she knew Rukia was hiding something.

"Fine. Had to fire another maid though," Byakuya answered as casually as if he were just commenting about the weather.

"How come?" Rukia piped up.

"She was caught stealing from the guest," Byakuya answered simply. After that the small family made small talk before Rukia went up to her room to finish homework and go to bed.

_~Next Day~_

Rukia, Ichigo, and all of their other friends were sitting under a large oak tree in the middle of the school yard.

"Hey Tatsuki, I bet I could kick your ass in a New York minute," Renji randomly piped up ever so boldly.

"You know that probably means an hour right?" Uryuu answered him before Tatsuki could even open her mouth.

"No. Why would it?" Renji asked dumbly.

"Because New York is a big city and there's lots of traffic there. That means that it probably takes a while when you need to go somewhere," Rukia hypothesized.

"Oh. Well then. Tatsuki, I bet I could kick your ass in a Japanese minute," Renji yelled proudly.

"You're on!" Tatsuki yelled before the two began wrestling. Everyone else just ignored the pair. It was quite painfully obvious that they liked each other so they let the two of them do their own thing.

"Hey midget, how come you always have strawberries with your lunch?" Ichigo asked in an irritated voice. He had noticed about a month ago that no matter what she brought for lunch she always had strawberries as well. It was starting to irritate him. Rukia punched him in the gut and he grunted in response.

"Simple. It gets on your nerves, and DON'T CALL ME MIDGET!" Rukia had began the first part casually but ended up screaming in Ichigo's face.

"You live to annoy me don't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep," was his reply. Chad, Sango, Uryuu, and Orihime just rolled their eyes before they began talking about their Literature projects.

"Hey guys," Sango said after Tatsuki whipped Renji in their little fight, "I'm having an anti-Halloween party at my house tomorrow. I invited a bunch of the people from my old school. If you want to come the rules are no dressing up and if you spike the punch I kill you."

"That sounds cool. But why anti-Halloween?" asked Rukia.

"I hate dressing up," was the simple reply.

"So do I. And we'll all be there," Ichigo answered for everyone.

"Great that means your band can perform," Sango said happily.

"But we only know four songs," Uryuu pointed out.

"Actually five now," Rukia quickly added. Renji, Ichigo, and Uryuu gave her looks that asked if she was crazy. "I wrote another song last night. I'll show you at practice."

"See. That means you can play two at the beginning of the party, one in the middle, and two at the end," Orihime stated as though they should have already known that.

"Fine," the four people in the band said.

_~After School~_

Okay guys here's the song," Rukia said and began playing it on the guitar that she and Ichigo always took turns using. After a while Uryuu and Renji joined in signaling that they now knew their parts. After a while of practicing that song the moved on to their other four songs.

At five the left and Rukia went and climbed into the passenger side of Hisana's car. Hisana walked out of the school building moments later. From the way she was walking and the look on her face Rukia could tell she was not happy.

"How was your day?" Hisana asked when she stepped into the car. Rukia knew that she must have done something wrong. She quickly raked through her brain trying to figure out what it was. She found nothing.

"Fine. Why?" Rukia replied.

"Oh. So you have no missing assignments for your science class do you?" Hisana asked while pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"I don't think so," Rukia replied hesitantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Really, really sure?"

"Mhm."

"Well I don't think you're teacher agrees with you," Hisana stated bluntly. Rukia gave her a look that asked her sister what she was talking about.

"I turned in all of my papers," Rukia answered.

"Including the essay about cells?" Hisana asked with fake curiosity. Rukia thought for a moment.

"Oh crap. I completely forgot that was due today! Sorry," Rukia said after realization hit her.

"That's not gonna cut it Rukia. You're grounded for the next week. That means no going anywhere besides piano practice, band practice, school, and work. That also means no phones, computer, or T.V. Unless you need it for educational purposes. Hand you're phone over right now," Hisana said. In Rukia's opinion Hisana was being very unfair. It was just one paper and Hisana was acting as though Rukia did this every week. Grudgingly Rukia handed over her cell phone. "Thank you for not arguing with me. Because you were kind I won't tell Byakuya until later when I can keep him calm."

After that Rukia went home and quickly finished her forgotten assignment and other homework papers. She was in a pissed off mood, and needed to find out how she was going to tell the band while she was at school tomorrow.

_~Next Day~_

During first period the band played "Josie" while it was still fresh in their minds. They also played it as a practice for the party that night. Rukia had yet to tell them that she wouldn't be able to come.

_~Lunch Time~_

Rukia and her friends sat in the same spot as yesterday. They were all having different conversations. Orihime and Sango were talking about the party that night, Rukia and Tatsuki were talking about their most recent fights with Ichigo and Renji, the two boys just mentioned were scribbling answers on their math work sheets trying to finish before lunch was over, and Uryuu and Chad discussed books they had read within the last few weeks.

"Oh guys," Rukia said remembering what she was going to have to tell them, "I won't be able to come to the party tonight."

"What how come?" Sango asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"I'm grounded," was Rukia's simple reply.

"Did you finally get grounded for always kicking me?" Ichigo asked. It was intended to be a joke but Ichigo still got punched in the gut.

"No. I forgot to turn in a paper," Rukia answered the wheezing strawberry's question.

"Why don't you just sneak out?" Orihime asked. Everyone turned to her in surprise. They never expected her to suggest something like that. Maybe Tatsuki or one of the others but never her.

"I don't know. If Byakuya's home I won't have a chance," Rukia said.

"Maybe he will get caught up at work," Chad suggested. He never really talked much, but he normally gave pretty good advice.

"Okay. I'll try, but if I don't show up don't get mad," Rukia said as the bell rang.

_~Later that Night~_

Rukia and Hisana sat at the dinner table alone. Byakuya hadn't shown up. He said that he had a lot of extra paper work to finish and he wouldn't be home until late. Hisana wasn't in a very good mood. When Hisana was distracted Rukia could normally get away with faking to be sick. Rukia started a fake coughing fit.

"Hisana I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go lay down," Rukia said.

"Okay. I'm gonna go take a shower," Hisana replied. They both left the table and left their dishes where they were.

Once Rukia was safely in her room with her door locked she went to her closet. She found a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a violet long sleeved off the shoulder T-shirt. She found a black tank top to go under it. After that she put on a pair of purple flats. She brushed her hair out. After that she grabbed her camera and stuck it in her back pocket along with her house key and room key. She waited until she heard the shower in Hisana room before she quickly and quietly crept down stairs. She got out and was on the way to Sango's house.

Sango lived about twenty minutes away and by the time Rukia arrived most of the other guest were their already. She rang the doorbell and Sango herself answered it.

"Come on in," the girl said kindly. Rukia did just that, "Renji, Ichigo, and Uryuu are setting up in the living room. Just walk down that hall," Rukia did as she said.

"Hey strawberry," Rukia greeted Ichigo.

"Hey midget," Ichigo retorted. Rukia hit him again.

"So you two what songs are we doing first?" Renji asked.

"Well we should definitely save the duet for the middle," Uryuu said pushing his classes up higher on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah I agree. Well we should sing "Reckless Abandon" and then "Josie,"" Ichigo suggested.

"Okay but "Josie" is going first," Rukia called. Ichigo just scoffed while their other two friends just smirked.

They heard the music that was blaring through the house go off and then Sango stood up on the coffee table.

"Okay all you people who came," Sango called getting everyone's attention. "I have a band that's going to play. It's nameless at the moment but they will be named before school ends. Anyways here they are."

With that said the four friends walked into the middle of the living room where the microphone and other instruments were set up. Renji went to his drums, Uryuu the bass, Ichigo the guitar, and finally Rukia to the microphone.

"Okay guys we're singing "Josie" first. So here it goes," Rukia said into the microphone. Then all of the guys began on their own parts.

The drinks are flowing

Just like a river

Then she keeps going

The whole night ends up a blur.

She's got no limits

She thinks she's so tough

Can't walk a straight line

The end of the night she's rough.

Her dress whispers reckless

The night starts now

When she slips on her necklace.

Josie don't you worry

It's just a phase you're going through

Someday you'll no just what to do

Josie, it's alright

Slap the hand that just keeps pouring

Doesn't matter, just do something.

She's ready to roll

Tonight is different

She'll start it of slow

To keep herself in check.

Oh no. Oh no

It's two for one

She starts the show now

From this moment on she's done.

Her dress whispers reckless

The night starts now

When she slips on her necklace.

Josie don't you worry

It's just a phase you're going through

Someday you'll know just what to do

Josie it's alright

Slap the hand that just keeps pouring

Doesn't matter, just do something.

The party is tonight

And she thinks they're playing her song

The party is tonight

And they're playing all night long.

Josie don't you worry

It's just a phase you're going through

Someday you'll know just what to do

Josie it's alright

Slap the hand that just keeps pouring

Doesn't matter, just do something.

After they were finished everyone clapped and a few guys even whistled at Rukia. This made said girl uncomfortable and Ichigo slightly jealous, though he would never admit it. Ichigo and Rukia then trade places.

"Okay this time we're going to play "Roller Coaster,"" Ichigo said and just like before all of his band mates started.

Breathing deeply

Walking backwards

Finding strength

To call and ask her

Roller coaster

Favorite ride

Let me kiss you

One last time

Leave me standing here

Act like I'm not around

The coast will probably never clear

Can I please go home now?

I had that dream

About you again

Where I wait outside

Until you let me in

And then I stay there.

Lay beside me

And listen at the wall

We'll keep on lying

Until the summer comes.

I had that dream

About you again

Where you drive my car

Right off a fucking cliff.

And now

I'm breathing deeply

Walking backwards

Finding strength

To call and ask her

Roller coaster

Favorite ride

Let me kiss you

One last time.

Make me promise

That I will never tell

All I remembers

The way your

Bedroom smells.

I had that dream

Abut you again

Where I wait outside

Until you let me in.

And now

I'm breathing deeply

Walking backwards

Finding strength

To call and ask her

Roller coaster

Favorite ride

Let me kiss you

One last time.

Good night.

Good night.

After that many people clapped and a few girls even screamed at Ichigo. This was like the situation before except the roles were just switched.

"Thanks. We'll play again later tonight," Ichigo said before he and his friends went to do something else. Uryuu went to find his girl friend and Renji went to go bug Tatsuki, so that left Rukia and Ichigo to bug each other.

"So I'm guessing you were able to sneak out," Ichigo said to start a conversation.

"Yep. Wanna dance?" Rukia asked bluntly. She forgot to think. They both blushed. "I-I-I mean there's nothing else to do and everyone else looks like they're having fun."

"Sure," Ichigo replied.

After that they dance until it was time to go set up again. They danced to fast upbeat songs where you just had to jump around, the danced to songs where you would have to actually touch your partner, and they even danced to slow songs. When they met up with Uryuu and Renji their faces were flushed and they were panting from dancing so much.

"Did you two have fun?" Renji asked winking suggestively.

"PERVERT!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled together before they each punched him on either side of his face. Uryuu just shook his head.

"Okay so we're going to do "Remembering Sunday," Ichigo said. This meant that Ichigo was going to play the acoustic guitar with Renji and Uryuu on their normal instruments. Once again the radio was stopped and Sango announced the band. They came over and took their spots.

"Hey guys were back," Rukia began.

"And this time we'll be singing a duet called "Remembering Sunday," Ichigo finished after that they started the song.

Ichigo: He woke up from dreaming

And put on his shoes

He started making

His way past

Two in the morning

He hasn't been sober for days.

Leaning now

Into the breeze

Remember Sunday he falls to his knees

They had breakfast together

But two eggs don't last

Like the feeling

Of what he needs.

Now this place seems familiar to him

She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin

She led him upstairs

She led him upstairs

Left him dying to get in.

Forgive me

I'm trying to find

My calling

I'm calling at night

I don't mean to be a bother

But have you seen this girl?

She's been running through my dreams

And it's driving me crazy

It seems

I'm going to ask her to marry me.

Even though she doesn't believe in love

He's determined to call her bluff

Who could deny these butterflies?Their filling his gut.

Waking the neighbors

Unfamiliar faces

He pleads though he tries

But he's only denied

Now he's dying to get inside.

Forgive me I'm trying to find

My calling

I'm calling at night

I don't mean to be a bother

But have you seen this girl?

She's been running through my dreams

And it drives me crazy

It seems

I'm going to ask her to marry me.

The neighbors said

She moved away

Funny how it

Rained all day.

I didn't think

Much of it then

But now

It's starting to all make sense.

Oh I can see now

That all of these clouds

Are following me

On my desperate endeavor

To follow my whoever

Where ever she may be.

Rukia: I'm not coming back

I've done something so terrible

I'm terrified to speak

But you'd expect that from me

I'm mixed up

I'll be blunt

Now the rain is just

Washing out of my hair and out of my mind.

Keeping an eye on the world

We're so many thousands of feet off the ground

I'm over you now

I'm at home in the clouds

Towering over your head.

Ichigo: I guess I'll go home now

I guess I'll go home now

I guess I'll go home now

I guess I'll go home.

They were finished and there was a mixture of claps, whistles, and screams.

"We'll be back again later," Rukia called as they left. Everyone did what they did before except Rukia and Ichigo went into the kitchen and found the snacks and a couple of chairs. They grabbed a few and sat down.

"So why did you write that song?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Well it's about my mom and dad. They had a fight and separated for a month before she died. And then she went to stay in an apartment so that way they would have a months separation. They wouldn't communicate at all. Then one day Dad went to go apologize but the neighbors said she was in the hospital. He went there and found her in a coma that she didn't come out of and eventually she died," Ichigo answered sadly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Rukia said kindly.

"Nah. It's okay. You didn't know the meaning of it. I mean you weren't here at that time," Ichigo answered. After that they called until it was time to go back and set up for the last two songs.

"Okay we'll sing "Six Feet Under the Stars" first and then "Emergency,"" Ichigo decided. The others nodded as they went to where they were supposed to be after they were announced.

"Hey guys. These are our final two songs before the party ended," Ichigo said into the microphone. Everyone then started their parts.

Time to lay claim

To the evidence

Fingerprints sold me out

But our footprints washed away

From the docks downtown

And it's been getting late for days

And I think myself deserving of

A little time off.

We can kick it here for hours

And just mouth off about the world

And how it's going straight to hell

Pass me another bottle honey

The Jaegers so sweet

But if it keeps you around

Then I'm down.

Meet me on Thames Street

I'll take you out

Though I'm hardly worth your time

In the cold you look so fierce

But I'm warming up

Because the tension's like a fire.

We'll hit

South Broadway in a matter of minutes

And like a bad movie

I'll drop a line

Fall in the grave

I've been digging myself

But there's room for two

Six feet under the stars.

I should have known better than to call you out

[on a night like this, a night like this]

If not for you

I know I'd tear this place to the ground

[but I'm alright like this, alright like this]

I'm going to role the dice

Before you sober up and get gone

[I'm always in over my head.]

Thames Street

I'll take you out

Though I'm hardly worth your time

In the cold you look so fierce

But I'm warming up

Because the tension's like a fire.

We'll hit

South Broadway

In a matter of minutes

And like a bad movie

I'll drop a line

Fall in the grave I've been digging myself

But there's room for two

Six feet under the stars.

Time to lay claim to the evidence

Fingerprints sold me out

But our footprints washed away

I'm guilty but I'm safe for one more day

Overdressed and underaged

[What a let down.]

Do you really need to see an I.D.?

This is embarrassing as hell

[What a let down]

But I can cover for it so well

When we're six feet under the stars.

Thames Street

I'll take you out

Though I'm hardly worth your time

In the cold you look so fierce

But I'm warming up

Because the tension's like a fire.

We'll hit

South Broadway in a matter of minutes

And like a bad movie

I'll drop a line

Fall in the grave I've been digging myself

But there's room for two

Six feet under the stars

Six feet under the stars

Six feet under the stars.

After that there were claps and screams as Ichigo and Rukia trade places for the last song.

"Okay. Well now we're going to start the last song for the night. It's called "Emergency,"" Rukia said as the noise settled down. With that said the band started playing.

I think we have an emergency

I think we have an emergency.

If you thought I'd leave

Then you were wrong

Cause I won't stop

Holding on.

So are you listening?

So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave

Then you were wrong

Cause I won't stop

Holding on.

This is an emergency

So are you listening?

And I can't pretend

That I don't see this.

It's really not your fault

When no one cares

To talk about it

Talk about it…

Cause I've seen love die

Way too many times

When it deserved to be alive

And I've seen you cry

Way too many times

When you deserved to be alive

Alive…

So you give up every chance you get

Just to feel new again.

I think we have an emergency

I think we have an emergency.

And you do your best to show me love

But you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?

So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend I don't see this

It's really not your fault

When no one cares to talk about it

Talk about it…

Cause I've seen love die

Way too many times

When it deserved to be alive

Deserved to be alive

And I've seen you cry

Way too many times

When you deserved to be alive…

Alive…

These scars they will not…

Fade away.

No one cares to talk about it

Talk about it.

Cause I've seen love die

Way too many times

When it deserved to be alive

Deserved to be alive

And I've seen you cry

Way too many times

When you deserved to be alive

Alive…

There were claps and whistles.

"Well that's all for tonight," Rukia said. After that people began filing out the doors. The band as well.

Rukia looked at the clock on the wall on the way out and saw that it was midnight. She really hoped that Hisana and Byakuya were in bed. Rukia reached her house and saw that none of the lights were on except for the one in the kitchen, but it was always on. Rukia began to open the door.

_~With Hisana~_

At eleven thirty Hisana trudged into the kitchen. She was mad and in the mood for ice cream Well she wasn't really mad just disappointed. She had big news to share with Byakuya and he still wasn't home. She opened the freezer and saw no ice cream.

"Damn it," she mumbled to herself. She knew another thing to do but ice cream was better.

She poured her a glass of chocolate milk and sat down at the table with an ice cream cone. She began to dip the cone into the glass and eat it. After a few moment she heard the door open and slam shut. Byakuya walked into the kitchen moments later.

"What are you still doing up?" Byakuya asked sounding somewhat curiously.

"Waiting for you to get here," was Hisana's dry reply.

"I'm sorry, but after the paperwork they decided to give us a surprise meeting," Byakuya said honestly.

"I figured, but I had amazing news," Hisana said her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"You no longer have cancer?" Byakuya guessed hopefully.

"Sadly no," Hisana began. She noticed the disappointed look on his face, "But I'm pregnant." Hisana noticed his face wasn't as happy as she wanted it to be.

"What?" He asked.

"You're going to be a father," Hisana said.

"But you have cancer. The chemo could mess with the baby," Byakuya pointed out.

"I know, but there was this woman in America who got pregnant while fighting breast cancer," Hisana said. "We both no English so me and you could go there and see if Rukia could stay with one of her friends here. Just until the baby is born anyways."

"But Hisana, this could be dangerous for you and the baby," Byakuya pointed out hoping that harming the baby would change her mind. It was a waste of his breath.

"I'm willing to risk it," Hisana said truthfully.

"Fine, but who are we going to send Rukia to?" Byakuya pointed out.

"We'll figure that out this weekend," Hisana said getting up and giving her husband a hug. He hugged her back. After a moment the heard the front door quietly creek open. They looked at each other and put on their scariest faces.

They walked into the living room expecting to see a masked burglar but instead seeing Rukia trying to quietly creep up the stairs.

"Boo," Hisana said. Rukia jumped a mile out of her skin. She turned around.

"Oh crap," was all she said.

"Rukia where were you?" Byakuya asked in a scary voice.

"At a party," Rukia answered truthfully.

"What were you doing at a party," He asked again.

"Me and the band had to sing a few songs," Rukia answered.

"Very well," Byakuya said.

"And you are grounded for an extra week," Hisana said. Rukia hung her head low and she walked up the stairs knowing she deserved it. She went to bed once she reached her room.

* * *

**Well that's chapater nine. Please comment and tell me whether or not you liked it!**


	10. Confessions

**Hey it's been a while since my last update and I just want to think everyone for the reviews and being patient with me. Anyways here it is and please update soon. **

* * *

Rukia walked down the stairs the next morning. She was headed for the book store in order to keep her deal with Josie. When she walked by the kitchen she saw Byakuya and Hisana both sitting at the kitchen table, both drinking cups of black coffee. The raven haired teen knew this meant they had something to tell her.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, her voice emotionless.

"Sit down," Hisana said. Rukia was able to get a good look at Hisana's face and saw that even though her face was grim her eyes looked as joyful as ever. The younger girl looked at Byakuya and saw his face was the same as Hisana's but unlike his wife his eyes held any emotion but joy. It was a mixture of guilt, anger, but most of all sadness.

"What's wrong?" Rukia repeated.

"I'm pregnant!" Hisana squealed and her face broke into a huge smile.

"What? That's great!" Rukia yelled before jumping up to hug her sister.

"There's more," Byakuya broke in sharply. Hisana glared at her husband but Rukia simply remembered. She remembered that she wasn't supposed to know Hisana had cancer and now she was pregnant.

"What else is there?" Rukia asked trying to sound like a ditzy school girl. Hisana gestured for Rukia to take a seat.

"Byakuya and I have been keeping a secret from you for the past couple of months," Hisana said before pausing and taking a deep breath. "Rukia, I have breast cancer."

Rukia pretended to be shocked. She knew she was supposed to be.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rukia asked deciding to get the question that had been plaguing her mind for weeks out in the open. She didn't bother to try and hide the tears in her eyes.

"We knew you would be upset and we didn't want you to worry. It's only in stage two. So it isn't that hard to treat," Hisana said simply.

"Also we have a much more pressing matter," Byakuya interrupted getting a feeling this was about to be a very drama filled cry your eyes out moment.

"What's that?" the teen asked while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Where you're going to stay," was the answer. Rukia raised her eyes in confusion.

"We have to go to the United States so that I'll be able to treat my cancer and have the baby safely. Byakuya and I speak English very well but you only know the insults," Hisana said simply.

"Do you have any friends you can stay with?" Byakuya asked before adding "Preferably girls."

"I think so, but I need to go to work," Rukia said.

"Actually that won't be happening," Hisana said simply and Rukia once again had raise her eyebrows to voice her confusion. "I called Josie earlier this morning to tell her you wouldn't be coming to work this morning and she told me that she was moving back to the U.S. to raise her two younger sisters because her parents just died."

"Oh. That's sad."

"Yep so go start calling people."

After that Rukia went upstairs to call her friends. She decided she would call Orihime first. After all Orihime didn't live with anybody else and she was sure she could find someway to help Orihime with the rent.

"Hello," Orihime answered.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask you. By the way its Rukia," Rukia asked getting straight to the point.

"Oh. Yeah go ahead," Orihime said.

"Do you think I could stay with you for a couple of months?"

"Rukia you know you're one of my best friends right?" Orihime answered hesitantly.

"I can't stay with you huh?" Rukia asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm staying with Tatsuki right now. I'm sure she would say yes but her dad said she can't have any more guest that stay for more than just the weekend," Orihime answered. The taller girl sounded guilty so Rukia knew she couldn't hold it against her.

"Don't worry I'll just call Sango," Rukia said and after they exchanged their good byes Rukia did as she said she would.

"Hello my dear fairy of the forest," Sango greeted.

"What are you smoking?" Rukia asked sarcastically with a huge smile covering her face.

"Leaves from the forest that a fairy peed on," Sango answered cheerfully before she and Rukia both broke out laughing.

"That's funny. Anyways can I maybe stay with you a couple of months?" Rukia asked. She knew Sango was a very straightforward person and expected others to be that way with her as well.

"Sorry. My cousins are staying here with us for a year or so. We have a full house plus a baby that screams and poops all the time," Sango answered.

"Oh okay. Thanks for being honest," Rukia said before hearing a baby crying in the background.

"Tell that thing to shut the fuck up!" Sango yelled.

"When I have kids remind me to never let you baby sit," Rukia said.

"Hey!" Sango answered sounding offended. "I like kids. I just hate babies. I plan on adopting."

"Yeah whatever," Rukia said and the two girls said good bye. After that Rukia decided to call the most responsible of her four guy friends. Chad was out of the question since she just couldn't picture sitting down and eating dinner with him. There would be no conversation or anything. She would go crazy. That put Uryuu in first place.

"Hello, Uryuu Ishida speaking," the young man answered.

"You sound like an old guy when you do that," Rukia answered.

"I don't really care," Uryuu answered. "Now what do you want Rukia. I swear if Ichigo decided to have a surprise band practice I will chop his balls off and shove them down his throat and then cut his stomach open and-"

"Okay I get the point you'll kill him. Anyways do you think I could stay with you for a few months?"

"Nope. My dad's to strict plus I'm dating Orihime. She's a sweet girl but she may get the wrong idea."

"Oh yeah. I didn't think about that. Well bye," Rukia said and hung up. After that she called Renji.

"'Sup chicken butt," Renji answered.

"Hey I have a favor to ask you?" Rukia stated ignoring his greeting.

"Okay shoot," Renji answered.

"Could I stay with you for a couple of months?"

"Um sorry but no. My girlfriend may get jealous," Renji answered sounding like he was doing a fist pump and high-fiving himself in the mirror.

"What? Who's your girlfriend?" Rukia asked sounding shocked.

"Tatsuki, I asked her out after the part last night," Renji yelled before there was a sound of shattering glass. "Oh shit. Dad's gonna kill me. Talk to you later."

"Bye," Rukia said and hung up but not before hearing his dad yell "Renji Abarai what the hell did you just break?"

"Crap. This means I have to call Ichigo," Rukia muttered to herself. Before dialing the number.

"You got three seconds to talk. If you snooze you loose, then I'm gonna go out and drink some booze with the dudes," Ichigo greeted.

"You just used me three seconds," Rukia replied before adding, "You guys have some weird greetings."

"Whatever just tell me what you want?" Ichigo said sounding slightly nervous. "Never mind. Talk to my dad. I gotta go."

"Um hello. Is this Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asked hesitantly.

"Yes but if you're one of Ichigo's friends please call me Isshin," Isshin said simply.

"Yes sir," Rukia answered using her rehearsed I'm-innocent-so-don't-mess-with-me voice.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if I could stay with your family for a couple of months."

"Of course you would be my third daughter. Yes, yes. This is great please let me speak with your parents," the man yelled excitedly.

Rukia quickly ran downstairs.

"Whoa. Where's the fire?" Hisana asked while drying a plate.

"Just take the phone," Rukia said before running out of the room. She felt Hisana's stare as she left the room. For some reason Rukia didn't want to be in the room long enough to hear what was said. Instead she headed to the living room and snatched the remote right out of Byakuya's hand.

"You know this is Saturday right?" Byakuya asked while glaring at her.

"You know there's a T.V. in your room right?" Rukia countered. Byakuya just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to as Rukia switched to Popeye. **(A/N: Yes I know Popeye is an American show but lets pretend the have Japanese dub.)**

"Why are we watching such a childish show?" Byakuya asked.

"Because I'm a child," Rukia answered.

"You're a teenager," Byakuya corrected.

"But a child at heart," after saying that they both nodded in agreement and continued with the show. After fifteen minutes Hisana walked into the room.

"Well Rukia, you're staying with Ichigo and his family," Hisana said. She had already guessed both of their reactions.

"What the hell?" they both yelled.

"I thought I said no boys!" Byakuya said.

"No you said 'Preferably girls,'" Rukia said mimicking him. "And I thought that idiot would say no."

"Well obviously not. Now go pack your bags with enough cloths for two weeks. Mr. Kurosaki has two daughters so he probably has everything else," Hisana said after giggling.

"What why so soon?" Rukia asked.

"Byakuya and I leave on Monday morning so you're moving in today so that you can get settled in this weekend," Hisana answered.

* * *

**I didn't want it to end there but I was getting a headache and couldn't concentrate but I really wanted it updated before midnight in my time so here it is. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
